The Other Twin
by AshleyH713
Summary: Renette Lightwood has lived her life by keeping everyone at a distance. Everyone except the Hitachiian twin anyway. Being childhood friends, they were the only people she let into her world. Until one day when a small prank turns into something more. And this stupid idiot boy named Tamaki Souh has decided to crawl into her her life and open her heart. Tamaki Souh/ OC Tamaki/OC
1. The Prank That Started it All

First Person POV

It was about four in the morning when the phone rang. It was playing a stupid tune over and over again.

Next to the phone lay three sleeping figures. We were all huddled together with arms draped across each other.

I grumbled in my sleep about the ringing while the other muttered "Just ignore it, it will stop at some point." Then he responded by hugging me tighter.

I tried to ignore the sound, I really did but after the hundredth ring I was about to go insane.

I scooted over to the side of the bed and picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID. All it revealed was the name BOSS so I decided to pick it up.

As soon as I hit the accept button I was was bombarded with various questions and shouts like "It's about time! I thought you two were kidnapped! Why haven't you been in school for a week?! Are you sick?! Hikaru! Karou! Answer Meeee!" (You get the picture.)

I grumbled in response and angrily hung up, throwing the phone in the process.

After hearing the phone smack on the table Hikaru and Karou poked there heads above the sheets. I muttered under my breath "Who the hell was that and why was he so goddamn loud?"

Karou chuckled at me and responded "Oh that was just Boss." I shook my head and grumbled "Doesn't he have an off button or maybe even a silent mode?"

Hikaru sat up and smirked. "Nope. That's just the way he is. Speaking of which we have to go back to school today or the boss will get really angry."

I stepped out of bed and stretched my arms. "Yeah well someone needs to teach that guy a lesson…."

Just then I gained a crooked grin and turned towards the twins who were wearing the same twisted smile. I love when that happens.

Karou put his arm around Hiakru and sighed "You know Hikaru, school has gotten pretty boring around here…"

Hikaru answered almost immediately. "I completely agree with you Karou. If only there was someway we could fix that…"

They then turned to me and I smirked in response. "Are you boys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Third Person POV

The school was in a tither over the new transfer student that had just arrived. No sooner had they gotten to there seats the class was greeted with a young girl.

She was wearing the traditional Ouran uniform with her hair in soft orange curls on her back.

The professor smiled and said "Good morning everyone, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Renette Lightwood to our school. Renette, you can sit by the Hitachiin twins and Mr. Fujioka.

Renette smiled softly and slowly made her way towards her desk.

After class the twins immediately circled around their newfound prey. "So, your name is Renette right?"

She responded by looking at the floor, letting her bangs cover her face. Hikaru leaned close to her and whispered. "Why can't you look at us Renette? Are you falling for us already?"

Another long silence occurred at Hahuri decided to step in. "Hey, Hikaru. Leave the poor girl alone."

The twins looked at Haruhi and smirked. "Ok. We will leave her alone." And then they walked out of the classroom door.

Haruhi sighed at the twins antics and turned to the new transfer student. "I'm sorry about them, they really do mean well. I'm Harhui by the way Haruhi Fujioka."

Renette glanced up at Haruhi with surprise but it was quickly clouded over into her vacant expression.

Suddenly the twins appeared before her once more and grabbed both of her arms. "Target captured."

Then they lifted her up and dragged her out the door ignoring Haruhi's pleads to release the new student.

Renette was led into the music room and immediately had to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

As she regained her eyesight she could see a group of 4 men in the center if the room.

Tamaki looked at this new flower in admiration and smiled. "Hello my princess, you must be new here."

He then got down on one knee and grabbed Renette's hand and said " Welcome to the host club my flower, how may we be of service to you?"

Renette responded by looking at the floor once more.

Tamaki obviously didn't get the hint and pulled her close into her chest. "What's wrong my Princess? Are you to embarrassed to look into my eyes?"

The twins responded this time by saying. "That's not it boss, she's in our class and we haven't heard her say one word yet ."

Tamaki looked at his new princess in shock. "That must be horrible! Being to shy to speak words of her own. You poor princess!"

While Tamaki was sobbing on the floor Renette tried to sneak away when the twins grabbed her. "Where do you think your going?"

"Yeah, you can't just leave."

Just then the twins got an idea.

They moved closer to Tamaki and whispered. "Hey boss, I have an idea of a new game we can play."

Tamaki just looked at them in confusion until they responded "It's the who can get Renette to speak game!"

Karou spoke first and then Hikaru. "The rules are simple"

"If we get Renette to within a week then we win and you have to agree to whatever we say but if you win then you can give us a demand. Deal?"

Tamaki looked at Renette in devils could be so awful sometimes. "That sounds like a horrible game."

Hikaru looked at each other and then circled their boss. "Well if you can't do it"

"then forget it." Karou finished for him.

Then they began to walk away until Tamaki stopped them. "What are you saying I can't persuade this beautiful princess to talk! I am your king, I will show you! Challenge accepted!"

The twins looked at each other once more a pointed towards their new plaything and smirked. " The game will end at the end of the week!"

Day 1

Tamaki decided to use the subtle approach and invite Renette to sit with him at the host club.

She didn't agree or disagree and let him drag her to the spot next to him.

He flashed his dazzling smile at her and grabbed her chin. "So, my princess how are you today?"

Usually when Tamaki did this all of the ladies were screaming and cheering but not Renette. She just looked at him with the same placid expression she always wore.

He released her chin and glanced at the twins and realized that this would be harder then he thought.

Meanwhile Honey, Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya were watching the scene before them. Honey glanced at the group and laughed " I think Tama-chan is in over his head this time, right Takashi?" Mori grunted in response while Kyoya smirked under his book.

Honey glanced at Kyoya "Kyo-chan? Why are you smiling?"

Kyoya looked towards honey and smirked once more. "It's just that things are going to get a bit more interesting around here. "

Day 2

Today Tamaki decided to greet Renette in class.

He walked down the long hallway and heard all of his requested ladies swooning and cheering and when he reached the classroom everyone stood up and froze.

He then walked over to Renette and smiled. "Hello my princess, would you accompany me for lunch?"

She heard the gasps and felt the angry glares behind her but she ignored them and looked down.

Tamaki took her silence as a yes and grabbed her by the hand, racing her to the lunchroom. When they sat down Tamaki scooted next to her and smiled. You could practically see the sparkles radiating off of him.

"So I would like to know a little about you my princess. I heard you grew up in France. Do you know that I also grew up in France when I was younger?"

When she didn't answer he tried a different approach. "What is your favorite beverage? Mine is a commoners coffee that Haruhi makes at the club. Commoners are so interesting."

Silence.

"Do you have any pets?"

Silence.

"Where you home schooled in France or did you go to an academy?"

Silence.

"Have you made any friends at Ouran yet?

Silence. (You get the picture)

After about 100 questions Tamaki was out of breath and defeated. When the bell rang Renette stood up from her seat wordlessly, ignoring Tamaki's pleas to stay and left the lunchroom.

Day 3 and 4

More of the same.

Tamaki would try to flirt and be friendly towards Renette but nothing was working.

He tried to swoon her in the cafeteria, follow her to class, and had her sit with him during club hours but nothing worked.

There was only one day left and neither of the twins had tried to get her to talk yet. What was there plan?

Day 5

Tamaki was going crazy.

He compiled a notebook full of ideas and tactics and crossed them off one by one. He walked into the club room frazzled and flustered.

He dropped his notebook when he saw the twins and Renette walk into the room.

Hikaru grabbed Renette's hand and walked forward. "Hey boss. So do you give up yet?"

Karou followed shortly behind and grabbed her other hand. "Yeah boss. It's useless Can we have a turn now?"

Even Tamaki knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. He pointed towards Renette and explained "She's impossible! There is no way to make her talk! Go ahead a try but its impossible! I give up!"

The room turned silent and the twins surprise face slowly turned into two crooked smiles. "Did you just say.."

"that you give up boss?"

Renette glanced at Tamaki and he said nothing. Just then Renette's placid face turned into a twisted grin and she waved her finger. "Id-i-ot."

When Tamaki looked at Renette in surprise she smirked in response.

She then ran her fingers through her hair and pulled at the ribbon around her neck. "Ah thank god! Now I can take this stupid ass collar off! I swear I was going to crack."

She then glanced at the twins. " You weren't kidding when you said he was so freaking annoying."

Renette's words made Tamaki go flying across the room in shock, where he turned to stone. Everyone except Kyoua's mouths hung to the floor at her response.

Haruhi then stepped forward to try to make sense of what was going on. "Wait. Renette you can talk?"

Renette rolled her eyes in response. "Well, of course I can talk."

Haruhi continued with her questions. "Then why did you pretend to be so shy?"

Renette walked over to the twins and they placed there arms around her.

Hikaru spoke first "Isn't is obvious?"

Then Karou "It was a game."

And lastly Renette who pointed toward Tamaki "to teach him a lesson."

Tamaki heard his name and cautiously walked up to her. "Teach me a lesson?"

Renette then unhooked herself from the twins and pointed a finger towards him. "Yes. Who in the hell calls people at the crack of dawn and then yells at them when they answer the phone?"

Tamaki connected the dots together and then aggressively pointed towards her. "You! You were the one that hung up on me that day!"

Renette scoffed in response "Yep. And your lucky that's the only thing I did."

Suddenly Honey came in-between the two "But Ren-chan if you lied about being shy then we don't know who you are at all."

Just then Kyoua closed his notebook and walked over to the group. "I think I can answer that."

He then opened his notebook and read the information before him. "Her name is Renette Maria Lightwood. She is half english half french She is a professional model in Paris and the daughter of a major fashion company in Japan, England, and Paris run by her father Adrien Lightwood. Mother is deceased and she has no brothers and or sisters. She had a slight record in her old academy and is sometimes known as the third twin because of her close relationship with the Hitachinn twins."

He then closed his notebook and glanced at Renette. "Was all of that adequate Miss Lightwood?"

Renette shrugged and looked away from the group. "I mean yeah. You kinda hit the nail on the head with that one."

Tamaki froze in shook and shakily asked. "So you know the twins?"

Renette smirked and the twins wrapped both of there arms around her in a hug which she gladly accepted. "Yeah, we've been friends since forever. They taught me everything I know."

Then she winked at Tamaki. "Although, I do have to say that even though you were super annoying it was also kind of fun to see you utterly fail at trying to seduce me…"

Then she had a great idea. "I know! From this day forth you are my new toy. I mean its only fair since Hikaru and Karou have Haruhi."

You could hear Haruhi's protests and complaints in the background like "Hey I'm not there toy! " And "Wait a minute!" but Renette was to focused to listen.

Suddenly herds of girls poured into the music room and Renette decided that was her sign to leave.

Being around screaming girls gave her hives.

And a headache.

She turned to the twins and saluted. "I'll see you boys and home."

Then she started to walk out the door but decided to stop halfway. "Oh, and Tamaki…"

Tamaki turned his direction to the girl in the doorway who gave him a smirk and a wink. "Don't call me your princess."

Then she left completely and various girl crowded his vision of the now empty doorway.

All throughout the host club Tamaki was distracted.

_How could a girl that looked so innocent turn into such a devil?_

He glanced at the twins who were doing there brotherly love act. _She's just like the twins. _

_No. She's even worse then the twins. _

_Now I have another dobbleganger to worry about. And I thought two was enough._

Suddenly he heard a sound in the distance and realized that his guest were looking confused. "Am I really not that interesting Tamaki-sempi?"

Tamaki immediately brushed his thoughts aside and focused on his beautiful princ… Then he thought about the last words that she had said to him before she left…._ don't call me your princess._

He then cleared the thoughts once more and gave his costumer the response she was looking for. "Of course not my princess I was just enchanted by your beauty that I couldn't find the words."

The girl responded by screaming and sighing while the other girls excitedly awaited there turn with the king of the host club.

Renette entered her room in the Hitachiin mansion and flopped on the bed.

He father agreed to let her stay in Japan if she attended Ouran academy.

The plan had worked better then expected. Renette smiled to herself when she thought about the clueless idiotic look Tamaki gave her when she called him an idiot.

When the twins said that he was over the top she thought that there were overstating it. But now she knows that they were understating it. That guy could clear a room with all of his stupid monologues and sparkles.

I mean literally, the sparkles just follow him around everywhere! I'm going to need to bring sunglasses just to look at this guy.

She rolled around on the bed and tested the name on her tongue. "Tamaki…. Tamki Souh."

She then smirked and glanced out the window. _This is going to be a interesting year. _


	2. Time to Have a Little Fun

Hikaru woke up to find the spot beside him strangely empty. Usually Renette crawled into there bed at night but not today.

They never found it unusual seeing as they used to sleep in the same bed all the time when they were younger.

Hikaru's heart rate slowly escalated and he started to think the worst._ Where could she be? _

He quickly woke his brother up and looked around the room. "Karou, did you see Renette leave?"

Karou sleepily turned to his brother and before he could speak a couple maids came into there room. "I'm sorry to wake you Hitachiin-sama's but its time for you to prepare for school."

Hikaru quickly ran to the maid and asked "Have you seen Renette anywhere?"

The maids looked between each other and giggled like they were sharing a secret joke. "Of course. Renette-sama left early this morning. She said she had to prepare something whatever that means."

Hikaru and Karou ignored there giggling and looked at each other. "Prepare? Prepare for what?"

Whatever it was they knew for sure that they wanted to see it so they quickly chanced into their uniforms and ran into the limo at the end of the drive way. They didn't what she was up to but knowing Renette they knew it was going to be good.

* * *

"Good morning Tamaki- sempi!" was what Tamaki heard when he walked down the long hallway to his classroom.

He turned to his adoring fans and grabbed one of the girls chins and pulled it close to his face. "My princess it is certainly a good morning now that Iv'e seen your face."

The girl responded by screaming and fainting on the floor, a usual occurrence in the life of a King.

By this point he had completely forgotten about that orange haired devil from yesterday.

He reached his classroom and saw Kyoya typing at his desk. He smiled his friend and sat down in his seat as the professor came in.

The rest of the class was uninteresting but over fast. When the bell rang Tamaki smiled at Kyoya and got up out of his seat. But the problem was, he couldn't.

Tamaki tried again and again but the chair wouldn't move. He tried one more time and the chair lifted off the ground, now attached to his butt.

He turned to look at Kyoya and saw a flash of orange in the doorway who was laughing hysterically. "Oh this is to good! You look like a turtle!"

Tamaki angrily pointed a finger at Renette and hissed. "You! Did you do this?!"

Renette tried to answer but she was laughing to hard. She then took a deep breath, pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the trapped prince and said "Yep. And I have to say I did a damn good job."

By now Tamaki was on fire. I mean literally.

Renette then winked at him disappeared from the doorway but Tamaki started to run after her with the chair still on his butt.

_ She was not going to get away with this!_

* * *

Meanwhile the twins where walking down the hall, looking for Renette when they saw her dash through the hall.

She noticed them and stopped in her tracks smiling. "Oh hey guys! How are you? Sorry I can't talk now I'm being chased by an angry turtle! Bye!"

Before the twins could ask her what she was talking about Renette was gone.

No more then 5 seconds later the twins saw Tamaki run down the hall with a chair attached to himself.

Hikaru and Karou burst out laughing as they realized what Renette had done. She was to good!

Tamaki ignored the twins and looked everywhere for that orange haired demon but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the bell rang and Tamaki knew he had to get back to class so he gave up in looking for her.

2 hours and three buckets of nail polish remover later Tamaki's butt was now chair free.

He exhaustedly sat down on the host club couch and sighed.

Hikaru and Karou were still laughing in the corner and Haruhi was getting a bit tired of it. "Hikaru! Karou! Stop laughing at Tamaki-sempi's pain!"

Tamaki looked up at Haruhi and gave her a suffocating hug. "My beautiful daughter! Trying to take care of her injured father! That's my little girl!"

Haruhi removed herself from Tamaki and sighed. "Sempi stop calling me your daughter. It's weird."

Before Tamaki could respond he heard a voice behind him say. "Wow. I didn't think you were in that kind of relationship with Haruhi, Souh. But I mean whatever. I don't judge."

Everyone turned to see Renette smirking in the doorway. (She really likes to creep in doorways for some reason. Don't judge her.)

Tamaki ran forward but was stopped by the twins grabbing each of his arms. "Let me go! What's wrong with you?"

Renette moved closer to Tamaki and shrugged "Lots of things. Why?"

Tamaki was surprised by her response and when the twins realized that he wasn't going to tackle there friend they released his arms. "Who super glues chairs to people?!"

Renette raised her hand high in the air and said. "Oh that would be me! It was pretty great to! I'm going to have to write that one down."

Tamaki pointed at Kyoya and exclaimed "Mommy! I want her out of the club!"

Kyoya closed his notebook and sighed. "I'm afraid we can't do that, daddy. She is now a paying costumer and a guest at the host club.

Tamaki literally froze at Kyoya's words. Ignoring the boss Hikaru and Karou stepped over him and asked. "Renette? You joined the host club?"

Renette sighed in response and sat down in the chair next to her. "Yeah well apparently there is a rule at this school where you have to join a club and I don't want to do any actually work , so the host club it is. Also that way I can play with my toy a bit more."

The now frozen Tamaki broke into a million pieces at her statement. _How could this be happening?_ _Would he have to entertain her also? _

Almost reading his mind Renette chuckled at Tamaki and said. "Don't worry Souh I'm not going to request you. It would a pointless anyway since you can't seduce me. I'm going to request Haruhi."

Haruhi whipped her head toward Renette and gave a nervous laugh. "Why would you want to request me Renette? I thought Hikaru and Karou were your childhood friends."

Renette responded by glancing at the twins and then back at Haruhi. "Well I mean they are but I'd rather not have hordes of angry fangirls come after me. And besides I want to know more about you. Oh, and the twins told me everything so you don't have to worry about the whole boy/girl thing with me."

Everyone was shocked at Renette's confession. She knew that Haruhi was a girl?

Of course Haruhi herself didn't seem to mind one bit. "Oh ok. Then that makes things a lot easier."

* * *

The host club preceded like usual. Renette sat with Haruhi and three other girls who were more invested in her then in the actual host. "Renette-chan what's it like living in France? Iv'e vacationed there but Iv'e never actually lived there."

Renette sighed and looked away. This was not what she signed up for. "It's the same as any other place I guess."

Haruhi sensed that she was feeling uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. "Ah. It's such a lovely day out I think I'll go visit mom later today, she always enjoyed nice weather."

The girls all changed there attention to Haruhi and swooned. Haruhi looked down and sighed, like she was remembering something.

One of the girls looked at her with concern. "Are you alright Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi continued to looked down and made a face that Renette knew all to well.

Haruhi jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on top of her own under the table. But just as soon as she realized it, it disappeared.

Haruhi turned towards Renette who stood up abruptly and said. "Ah! This is so boring! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving!" Then without a word she left the music room.

Haruhi heard the girls around her as she looked towards the door. "That was so rude! Talking to Haruhi-kun like that! What's wrong with her?!"

Haruhi ignored the girls complaints and looked at her hand._ Did Renette just try to cheer me up? And if so why did she run away after?_

Then she remember what Kyoya said yesterday. _Mother deceased._

_I must have said something that reminded her of her own mother_. Haruhi looked down guilty ashamed of herself. I have to apologize to her tomorrow when I see her.


	3. The Job of a High School Host

The next day Renette was leaving her class when she was stopped by Haruhi. "Renette wait!"

Renette turned to Haruhi and gave her an impatient look. "What? I have to get to the cafeteria they are serving pudding. And I'm not missing that."

Haruhi guilty looked down and said. "I'm sorry for saying those things yesterday at the club. I wasn't thinking about how you would react. But thank you so much for trying to comfort me, it helped a lot."

Renette looked away and Haruhi could see a different look on her face. It wasn't cocky or devious but it was more sad and regretful. But as soon Renette realized what Haruhi was staring at her face morphed into the same sarcastic grin she always had. "No problem. Now can I get to the cafeteria, I don't want to have to punch some rich girls cause they stole all of the pudding."

Haruhi just nodded her head in response and Renette left the classroom, leaving a confused Haruhi behind.

* * *

On her way to the cafeteria she was blocked by a group of six girls who she recognized where in the host club. "I think we have a problem."

Renette looked past the girls and sighed. "Yes, we do. You are in the way of my pudding."

One of the black haired girls, probably the boss slammed her hand in front of Renette, pinning her to the wall. "I'm only going to say this once, stay away from Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki or your school life won't be as relaxing."

Renette pretended to be scared for the girls and said. "Oh no! anything but that!" and then she lifted her eye brows and said. "Are you really trying to threaten me right now princess? Cause your not doing a very good job. How about you go read a book and then try again later, k?"

Then Renette forcibly removed the girls hand and walked away but not before she heard her say. "I mean it! You stay away from them or else!"

* * *

After lunch Renette opened the door to the music room and she had to blink a few times to see if what she was seeing was real. The whole room had been converted into a jungle, with palm trees, flowers and the whole nine yards. "Am I on drugs?"

Hikaru and Karou noticed their friend and waved her over. "Renette! Your finally here!" Renette smiled at the twins and ignored the stabbing stares in the back of her head. "Hey boys, What the hell is all this? And why are you half naked?"

Suddenly Tamaki came up behind her and pulled her close. "Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

Renette glanced at Tamaki with a stare that could make anyone run way. "First of all I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me a chilly little kitten, and secondly, let go of my arm before I bite it off."

At Renette's words Tamaki let go of her like she was on fire and went to sulk in a corner.

No more then 5 seconds later Tamaki remembered something at left his corner. "Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party."

Soon after all of the girls were swooning and excitedly talking about the upcoming formal party that the host club was going to be a part of.

Haruhi sighed at saw someone at the corner of her eye and saw a young lady come towards her. "Excuse me. I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

Haruhi embarrassingly looked at the girl and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss…"

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." Just then she got really close to Haruhi and said "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi."

* * *

The next day Renette was on her way to the music room because apparently Haruhi didn't have any past dance experience, being a commoner and all. So the host club decided to teach her the waltz for the upcoming party.

Renette opened a door, leading to the garden when she was splashed with bright red paint.

She looked down at herself and sighed. She didn't think that the bullying would start this soon.

She quickly ran to her locker and grabbed a spare change of clothes (Cause she always thinks ahead.) and found a nearby fountain where she could wash off the paint because the girls were ether to nice or stupid to use permanent paint.

She had just started washing her clothes when she heard a voice behind her say. "Renette? What are you doing? You were supposed to be in the club room ten minutes ago."

Renette smiled expected it to be Hikaru or Karou but quickly frowned when she realized that Tamaki stood before her. "Keep your pants on Souh, I'll be there soon."

Tamaki frowned at her statement and was about to yell at her when he noticed her cleaning. "Why are you putting your clothes in the fountain?"

Renette scoffed and continued cleaning. "Whatever. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

Tamaki then noticed the red paint and connected the dots. "Did someone do this to you?"

He took her silence as a yes and he continued to question her. "Do the twins know?"

Just then Renette slammed her cloths down and turned to Tamaki with an annoyed expression. "Look, this isn't anything new. Being friends with attractive twins has its downsides."

Tamaki looked at Renette in a new light. Had she been bullied at every school she's been to, even in France? Maybe that's why she had a rough exterior.

He sighed and grabbed her paint covered skirt and dipped it in the water. Renette looked at Tamaki in surprise and said. "Hey! What are you doing? I don't need your help."

Tamkai continued cleaning and said. "It's going to take you forever if you do it yourself. This way will be faster."

Renette glanced at Tamaki, shocked that the King of the host club was actually helping her.

They said nothing else and before they knew it her clothes were paint free.

He then turned to her and extended his hand. "Let's get to the club. They probably are looking for us by now."

She looked at his hand and smiled. "Yeah I guess"

Then she walked past him but not before turning around and saying "Thanks Souh."

* * *

The night of the party arrived and the host club had come up with a plan to patch together Kanako's and Suzushima's relationship. Apparently they are engaged to each other but they were also childhood friends.

There plan consisted of Haruhi dressing up as a girl and giving Suzushima a fake love letter so that he could say he loved Kanako instead.

Renette walked into the ballroom and saw thousands of students dancing and laughing. Hikaru came up behind her and spun her around. "You look beautiful Renette." Then Karou tipped her and said. "Yes, that dress is stunning."

Renette laughed and playfully pushed Karou's shoulder. "I sure hope so seeing as you guys designed it for me."

Hikaru and Karou shrugged there shoulders at her and saw Kyoya come up behind Renette. "It seems we may have a problem. The orchestra said that they are going to be late."

Suddenly Tamaki appeared out of literally nowhere and said "That's no problem Kyoya! I shall dazzle the lovely ladies with my beautiful piano music!"

Kyoya thought about this for a moment and said "That might do but we need one more instrument or the music will become boring."

Everyone became silent and before Renette could tell the twins to shut there mouths and exclaimed "Renette can play the violin!"

Kyoya turned to Renette and said. "Is that true Miss Lightwood?"

Renette looked away from the group and quietly said. "Yeah, I mean I guess so."

And then before she knew it she was on the stage with Tamaki Souh. She picked up the single violin on the side of the stage while Tamaki took a seat at the piano.

He then turned to her and said. "Do you know Ballade No.1 Op. 23?"

Renette laughed and Tamaki's question. Of course she knew it. It was one of her favorites to play in France. "Don't insult me Souh."

Then they started to play the piece, together and in sync. It had been so long since she had played this piece as her fingers danced across the violin.

The students were dazzled and stunned by the beauty in front of them. Even everyone in the host club were amazed, besides the twins of course. They knew how good she was.

When the piece ended everyone cheered and clapped as they saw the musicians enter the ballroom. They quickly took there bows and exited the stage.

When they were away from the crowd Tamaki looked at Renette in awe. "I can't believe you can play like that Renette. That was beautiful."

Renette smiled but quickly tried to brush off his comment. "Thanks. You weren't to bad yourself."

Suddenly Honey come up behind Renette and said "Ren-chan! That was beautiful! Now let's dance!"

Before she could say anything Renette was dragged away from Tamaki and onto the dance floor where she danced with Honey-sempi.

In the distance she could see Kanako and Suzushima running and she knew that the host club's crazy plan had worked.

Suddenly a spotlight shone on the couple and Tamaki said "Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple."

Kanako and Suzima accepted the dance and they confessed there love for each other which on any other night Renette would have thought it was gross. But tonight it was special.

When the dance was over Hikaru and Karou shouted "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball."

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!"

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king…"

Tamaki began to descend the steps until he heard Hikaru say "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki."

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone."

Kanako was unsure about the kiss but Suzushima tried to reassure her. "It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."

Haruhi on the other hand wasn't having it. "There's no way I can kiss her."

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi and smirked. He knew how to get her to agree. "If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third."

Haruhi then gave in saying "Well, it is just a peck on the cheek."

At this point Tamaki was freaking out about having his little girl kissing another girl. (His words not mine.)

Honey didn't seem to make things any better by saying "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

When he heard this Tamaki had had it! There was no way his daughter was kissing Kanako! He ran to stop the inmate kiss but instead pushed Haruhi, who bumped into Kanako's lips.

Renette laughed at Tamaki's reaction and looked towards the host club. _Well at least this night is something I'll never forget. _


	4. And now a Message to the Readers!

Hello Everyone!

I Hope you are all enjoying the Story so far! I just love the sassiness level of Renette.

Anyway, if you can't wait for the new chapter you can go to zerolover713fanfics and ask me questions or you can ask Renette questions (But Renette might give you a sassy answer ;)

Thank you everyone for reading and commenting on this story! I love when I wake up and see that people have commented on my story so thanks!

The next chapter will be out by the end of the week but probably, sooner since I can't wait to write more!


	5. Beware the Physical Exams!

Renette closed her school book and yawned loudly as the bell rang. She turned to the twins and said. "I thought that class wound never end! That teacher just kept going on and on and on about photosynthesis. I mean, I don't care what a plant does."

Karou laughed at Renette comment and sighed. "Yeah, I agree with you there."

Just then he remembered something. "Oh! Hikaru and I forgot to tell you, you are now an official host!"

Renette looked at Haruhi and then back at the twins. Where they on drugs? "Uhh I don't ever remember asking and or wanting to be in the host club."

Hikaru brushed off her comment. "Maybe not but we found a way for you to be in the host club without having to talk to screaming girls.

Karou finished his sentence with "And that way you can spend more time with us also. So what do you think?"

Renette thought about this for a moment. Of course she didn't want to join the host club but if she didn't she would ether have to A.) Sit with Haruhi and have girls give her backhanded compliments or B.) Sit at home bored until the twins came back. "Uhg.. I know I'm going to regret this later but what did you have in mind?"

The twins looked at each other and gave their classic devil grins which made Rennette feel uncomfortable, even if it was her friends. "You''ll see.

* * *

It turned out that the twins's big idea was for her to be the musical entertainment for the club, which she still is convinced that it's not a thing. Which basically meant that she had to play a couple songs on the violin once and a while during club time.

It didn't seem like a bad deal. She was away from the noise and fangirls but was still able to see Hikaru and Karou.

But on the negative side she had to lesson to that idiot's stupid monologue's about love. Maybe she could just block it out.

She picked up a violin which the twins brought for her and began to play, trying to concentrate on anything but Souh.

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?"

_Block it out Renette_

The girls looked at the cup longingly "Beautiful. These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?"

Tamaki pulled her close so that they were inches apart. "Which one? Well, none of these compare to my princess."

Renette continued to play but it was becoming harder and harder to focus with his cringe worthy pick uplines.

The girl sighed and said "Wow, I don't really know what to say."

Just then Kaoru appeared beside the girl and said. "You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?"

The girl answered straight away "No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road."

The girl turned her attention back to Hiakru when he said "I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there.

Suddenly Karou hit the teacup and it broke, cutting his finger in the process. Hikaru's head snapped to his brother, worry clear on his face."Kaoru?!"

When Renette head Hikaru's voice, she immediately stopped playing and turned toward Karou. Even though she tried to hide her emotions everyone in the club could see her anxiety and worry.

Hikaru examined Karou's finger and sighed when he realized it was just a small cut. "Honestly, have to be more now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Karou looked longinly into his brothers eyes and said. "Yes, Hikaru."

Once Renette realized that Karou was ok she lost a breath she didn't know was holding and ended her song while the girl screamed. "I can't take it. It's overwhelming."

Her friend turned to her and excitedly said "You have to watch may not get another knows it will happen again?"

Suddenly, like the shadow king he was, Kyoya appeared "You are absolutely right, beauty is take a look at these cherry 'll never be able to see them this vibrant that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photo that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

The girl raised her hand and pulled out a bunch of money, waving it around while her friend did the same."I'll take them."

"Me too, please."

Hikaru and Karou at each other and said."Well, now we know how the club makes extra money."

Rennette took one of the books the girl was holding and ignored her persistent whining to give the book back. She opened it and almost dropped the book. Inside was a collection of pictures of her with the twins. There where pictures of her in class and at the Host Club's party.

She angrily turned to Kyoya and said. "How the hell it you get pictures of me? Do you stalk people?!"

Kyoya pretend to ignore her and walked away while Renette said an assortment of provocative words. (Which I shall not say.)

* * *

Tamaki approached Haruhi and Renette, placing himself right in-between them. "Haruhi, how are you doing?Are you having a good time?"

Renette rolled her eyes and said. "Souh, why are you so close to me?"

In which Tamaki ignored her "The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well.

But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

Haruhi looked of to the side and muttered. "Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one."

But of course being an idiot and not understanding the sarcasm he smiled proudly "You noticed.

Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom."

He then looked between Rennette and Haruhi, giving them his classic smile. " I bet you two will fall for me soon."

Renette was going to say a clever comeback but she thought that this one was just to easy. So, she was relived when the twins walked up to them."So, Haruhi have you decided your elective courses for this term? We already know what Renette's doing."

Karou pointed to a booklet he was holding. "How about conversational French?"

Haruhi was unsure about his suggestion." "I don't know."

Suddenly Renette knew what the twins were trying to do. So she followed along. After all she loved to get under Tamaki's skin. "Well I'm taking it cause it will be an easy A since I grew up in France."

Hikaru agreed and said. "Yes and,I think the four of us should take it together."

Karou finished his sentence with. "It makes perfect sense."

Then, Renette, Hikaru and Karou concluded with "We are in the same class."

Tamaki then realized something and sat in his corner "Say, Mommy dear?"

Kyoya decided to play along "What is it now, Daddy?"

Tamaki then asked a question he didn't know if he wanted the answer to. "I have a new theory.I mean, it's just my it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru, Kaoru and Renette are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens…"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki like he was an idoit. "Tamaki, you just now realize that?According to my research, in a single day, the twins and Renette spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi .Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%."

This sent Tamaki spiraling backwards "Aah! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it!"

He then pulled Haruhi away from those devils and said. "Listen, Haruhi.I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins and that orange haired devil from now on.

Both twins and Renette were insulted by his comment. Hikaru angrily said "Who you calling shady?"

Karou replied with "Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss."

Renette followed shortly behind with "And…. Oh no that's pretty accurate."

Tamaki ignored the twins's insults and said."Yes, that's right can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!"

Renette gave him a disgusted look. "Ew..look Souh, I thought I told you not call her those names at the club. I mean I don't judge but I don't wanna hear about your weird relationship."

Tamaki once again ignored Renette and said "So, do it. Change back now. Change right now."

Hikaru then came up behind Tamaki and shrugged his shoulders. You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon exams are the day after tomorrow."

Haruhi turned away from the group and thought about what Hikaru had just said "Physical exams?Then that means there's no 're gonna know I'm really a girl."

* * *

*And Now a Look into Tamaki's head…..*

Tamaki walked out into the schoolyard and found Haruhi and Renette standing in the middle of a circle of girls. They were both wearing traditional female uniforms. He approached them but then soon noticed the gloomy looks on their faces. "Been waiting long?What's the matter?You two look a little down."

Haruhi looked away embarrassed at what she was saying "I can't help it. Everyone keeps staring at me for some reason. I'm so embarrassed."

Renette did the same exact thing but instead she leapt into his arms saying. "I can't take it Tamaki-sempi. I'm so scared. Everyone keeps looking at me. They are going to hurt me again. What do I do?"

Tamaki immediately embraced the scared Renette and whispered in her ear. " They're looking at you because you're lovely. And Don't you worry. I promise that I will protect you no matter what."

Renette blushed lightly and sighed. "Thank you Tamaki- Sempi. You are always there for me. And I think…..think I'm in love with you."

Tamaki pulled her even closer so that they were inches apart. "My princess, I know for a fact that I am deeply in love with you.

Renette blushed deeper and their faces moved in closer and closer until…."

* * *

Honey smiled at Tamaki who was sitting in the corner "He must be having a great daydream."

Hikaru looked away from the Boss and turned to Renette who was feeling an unexplained chill in the air. "He's kind of creeping me out."

Suddenly Tamaki sprung to life and smiled. "Envious, Hikaru?This is all part of my you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi, Renette and I are the main characters in a tragic love triangle. So that means we are love interests.

At Tamaki's statement Renette started to choke on her tea. "Tragic love triangle my ass!"

Hikaru and Karou were a little angry that he just called Renette his love interest and they twitched their eyebrows "Yeah, then what are we?

Tamaki then picked up a stick and draw a line across the floor, so that Renette and him were on one side and the rest of the host club were on the other side.. "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast. So, please make sure that you `don't step across this line."

Hikaru and Karou face palmed themselves. He was missing the point. "You've gotta be kidding. Hey listen, boss. I don't think you get it."

Honey stepped closer to Tamaki and thought about something. "If word gets out that Haru-can is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more. But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now."

Hikaru sighed and said. "She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?

She must've been pretty popular with all the boys."

Kyoya then looked above his notebook and said. "Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."

Karou pretended to look surprised at Kyoya's statement. "Oh, I the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

Then Rennette walked in between he twins and pointed to them and herself. "But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long."

Tamaki was beginning to come to the realization that if Haruhi reviled she was a girl that he wouldn't be able to look after her anymore."No way."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the elephant in the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."

Just then Tamaki rushed to Haruhi and embraced her in his arms, practically squeezing the life out of her. "Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

Haruhi responded with a unenthusiastic "Sure."

Then Tamaki started giving out orders like a drill sergeant. "Listen up, squad tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders."

Hikaru and Karou saluted in response and said. "Yes, sir."

Haruhi then realized why the host club didn't want her to leave, which was totally not true. "I've got guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."

Hikaru, Karou, and Tamaki responded by pulling Renette away from her tea and whispered. "Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

Renette looked at them with her classic _are you an idiot face _and said. "What do you want me to say? I don't even really care about all of this. Haruhi revealing she's a girl doesn't change me any."

Tamaki then angrily pointed to both Renette and Haruhi. "Why do we get stuck with such difficult heroine's? Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?"

Haruhi answered almost immediately "To be honest, I'd have to say yes. I mean you guys aren't bad. But if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?"

Hikaru and Karou were beginning to feel defeated. "She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." "Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her."

Suddenly, Mori stood up and glanced at Haruhi. "Fancy tuna."

Then Tamaki remembered something. "Oh that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?"

Hikaru, Karou and Honey both played along, knowing that Haruhi would give in. "Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants."

Haruhi was beginning to become nervous. "What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna...

And then finally Haruhi gave up and hung her head in shame. "Am I really gonna get to try it?"

* * *

The voice over the intercom spoke loudly into the classroom's ."We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

Haruhi walked down the hall beside the twins and Renette. She still had no idea what there plan was to conceal her gender. "So, what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?

What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyway?"

Hikaru ignored her first question and instead answered the second one in a bored tone. "It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school."

Karou added "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?"

Haruhi nodded her head. "You're right. I didn't think about it that way."

Suddenly the doors opened and revealed rows and rows of doctors bowing and smiling. "Welcome, students."

Haruhi was stunned at what she was seeing. "W-what is all this?"

Hikaru, Karou and Renette walked by the shocked Haruhi, Renette yawning in the process. "Just another physical exam."

"The usual."

This was normal? "The usual?"

Suddenly a nurse appeared in front of the group. "Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured."

Hikaru and Karou sighed and followed the nurse. "Sure thing."

Two other nurses appeared and said. "Miss Lightwood, I will be your nurse for the physical exams. Please follow me.

While the other one said. "Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon."

Haurhi nodded her head while Renette just sighed and said. "Sure, whatever."

While Renette was following the nurse she realized Honey and Mori in the corner, dressed like doctors. She rolled eyes at the scene they were causing._ What were those idiots up to now?_

* * *

Haruhi on the other hand had run into Kyoya and was talking to him about the weird scene before her. "Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?"

Kyoya looked around at the doctor's and answered "They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So, this is just a formality.

Haruhi hung her head at Kyoya's answer. "These damn rich people."

Suddenly someone bumped into Kyoya wearing a doctor's coat and responded by bowing his head. "I'm terribly sorry."

Kyoya answered with "No problem." but soon realized that something was amiss.

* * *

The nurse led the twins to a curtain in the middle of the room. Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. "Doesn't matter to me."

Karou responded by doing the same. "We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?"

All at once all of the girls started screaming and cheering. Hikaru then tried to block his brothers body with his own. I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru."

Karou laughed nervously at Hikaru. "What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

The girls responded by screaming some more. A few girls actually fainted because of the twins's show.

Next was Haruhi's turn and Renette was desperate to find out how the host club was going to pull this one off. The twins just told her that it was something she didn't want to miss.

The nurse looked towards the curtain and said. "Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now?"

Just then Haru... no wait. Tamaki came out of the curtain wearing a brown wig. "Yes.I'm Haruhi...Fujioka."

The room was silent and all of the girls were confused as to what was going on. "Wait, that's Tamaki."

"There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki."

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"

Suddenly a loud echo of laughter was heard and everyone turned to the twins and Renette who, were literally dying. "I can't believe he actually did it."

Karou couldn't even keep to together. "They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it."

And Renette couldn't even form sentences. "Oh...my...God! Did..he...really think...that was...going to work?!"

At this point Tamaki was furious. He threw his wig on the ground and yelled. "You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me."

Hikaru continued to laugh "It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast."

Karou added. "And calling our friend your love interest."

Kyoya tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and said. "Haruhi, ready?I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

Hikaru and Karou had finally finished laughing and said. "It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai's family's hospitals."

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier."

Kyoya smirked beneath his glasses. "I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

Then Renette grabbed Haruhi's hand and let her away from the group. "And I guess I'll do my exam with you so that you won't feel lonely or whatever. So let's go."

It was actually Hikaru and Karou's idea to have Renette go with her. And Renette gave in not wanting to have to argue with the twins.

* * *

When Haruhi and Renette opened the door a female doctor greeted them warmly. "Come in. Hello Mr. Fujioka and Miss Lightwood. I've been made aware of your situations. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there.

Haruhi stepped into a changing room and so did Renette.

Renette started to unbutton her shirt when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around but didn't see anything so she ignored it the continued to undress.

* * *

Meanwhile, the host club was walking down the hall when they heard a girl say. "I'm telling the truth!One of the doctors grabbed me by my was trying to make a pass at me.I've never been so terrified."

Another girl tried to comfort her by placing her hand on her shoulder. Wow, how scary. Do you think it was a pervert?"

Kyoya looked at the girl and sighed. "I had a feeling this might happen."

Honey looked at Kyoya, now confused. "What do you mean?"

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's I thought he was a little odd."

Hikaru and Karou give a wary eye at Kyoya. "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?"

Kyoya just smiled at the twins. "Oh well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

One of the teacher's leaned over towards the girl. "Tell me, Miss. Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

The girl pointed in the direction where the stranger had gone. "Yes, sir, he ran off to the special boys' clinic."

The host club members froze when they heard what the girl said. Hikaru and Karou looked between themselves and then starting running towards the boy clinic while Tamaki had a look on his face that could kill.

"Renette! Haruhi!"

* * *

Renette heard someone come into the dressing room and when she turned around she saw an older man in a doctor's coat. "Uh..Excuse me. If you want to see me in my bra then you have to buy me dinner first."

He then rushed to Renette and pushed her against a wall, placing his hand over her mouth. "No, it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet."

Renette struggled to move but he had her pinned. She was just about to kick this stranger where the sun don't shine when she heard someone yell. "Renette! Tama-chan kick!"

After that the stranger released Renette and was was kicked across the room. Leaving a furious Tamaki behind. He unbuttoned his shirt,and placed it over Renette head, covering her body and gave her a reassuring smile.

Just then Hikaru and Karou appeared before her, and stood in front of her so that she was out of view from the stranger. "One...Good looks that attract the public eye."

Then Kyoya appeared followed by the other host club members. "Two...More wealth than you could imagine."

Mori leaned against the side of the dressing room. "Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook…"

And Honey stepped out behind him "…the hideous wickedness of this world."

Tamaki then pointed his finger at the stranger. "That's what makes up the Ouran host club. We're here!

Watch out!"

The stranger shakily stood up and started to back away from the boys. "Please don't hurt me.

Spare me my life. I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu.

Hikaru looked at the stranger and then back towards his friends. "Did he say his name is Yabu?"

Karou didn't believe the stranger."That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor. Unless you're a quack."

Yabu sighed and give the twins an explanation. " I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

Apparently Yabu trusted the wrong people and lost a lot of money, causing his wife to leave him and his daughter to go with her. "And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money.

And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students. And then it happened."

"When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

Tamaki was touched by Yabu's sad story. "That's so tragic!"

Kyoya stepped closer to Yabu and asked "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong you looking for Ourin public high school?"

Yabu nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right."

Kyoya nodded his head back in response. "I figured out that might be the is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

Hikaru and Karou looked between themselves. "Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bed your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."

Honey looked at Kyoya in awe. "Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school."

Kyoya gave Honey a straightforward answer and said. "Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy.

Tamaki looked towards Kyoya and said. "Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

Kyoya smiled at Tamaki's request and said. "Whatever you say."

Hikaru wasn't a hundred precent sure that this would fix the problem. "Are you sure about this?"

And neither did Karou. "After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him."

Tamaki watched Yabu as he walk away from the school. "Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself."

Suddenly Haruhi came up behind everyone and said. " I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?"

Renette responded by saying "Yeah. Get out."

Tamaki turned towards the girls and looked like he was going to cry, "Haruhi, are you angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?"

Haruhi and Renette laughed at Tamaki's accusation. "Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just gotta finish my physical exam, as a male student, of course. Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt."

Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed Renette and Haruhi, spinning them around in circles. "You're so cute, Haruhi! I can see right through you. I know you're just after that fancy tuna. But it's so cute that you're pretending! And Renette, I knew you were scared but its ok my princess, I will protect you!"

Haruhi tried to get away from Tamaki and Renette looked like she would break his face. "Cut it out, senpai."

"Hey, don't touch me there. I'm still in my bra! I will literally break all of your bones!"

When the twins herd this they forced Tamaki's arms off of Renette. "Red card! Looks like Tamaki senpai...

"…is the real pervert."

Haruhi and Renette then yelled at the host club. They needed to finish there exams. Who cares?Would you guys just get out of here?


	6. Attack of the Lady Manager!

The host club was in full swing as usual and all of the girls were especially gitty today.

One of the girls approached Tamaki and said " Oh Tamaki. My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?"

Tamaki bashfully looked away, ashamed of his answer. "I'm hoping to catch your eye even if for just one second."

While the girl blushed another one stepped in front of her, "Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

Tamaki turned his head once more "To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

The girl turned with his head and whispered."Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

When he heard those words he turned back towards the girls and whispered back. "Because the side of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing."

The girls squealed in excitement and fainted around the king. "Oh, Tamaki."

Meanwhile in another corner of the room, the twins were entertaining there guests.

One of the girls glanced and the twins, scanning there outfits. "I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos."

Hikaru pointed towards there kimonos and said. "Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

Karou joined in saying "Renette even helped us put them on."

Just as he finished he regretted what he had said. He saw his guests angry look over at Renette who was playing her violin in the corner. Jealous of what she had done.

Hikaru followed the gazes also but quickly decided to distract the girls, and grabbed Hikaru's body, pushing towards his own. "But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru."

Karou caught on and decided to shed a few tears to seal the deal. "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody."

The girls seemed to forget about Renette and decided to swoon over the twins instead. "Oh! What a tender embrace!"

In another corner of the room Haruhi was gazing at the twins sighed. "They're up to that nonsense again."

One of Haruhi's guests smiled and said "Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono. Almost like a girl."

Haruhi smiled back and said. 'Thanks."

Kyoya then interrupted her by saying. "Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

Haruhi hung her head and sighed. "He's like some kind of heartless tax collector…"

Just then another girl walked up to Kyoya smiling "Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?

He flashed his fake grin back and checked his notebook. "Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies."

Suddenly Hikaru and Karou popped up form behind the couch. "But doesn't the club make a lot of money?"

"From the sale of promotional items?"

Kyoya responded by turning a page in his notebook. "That's true. But the items are poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget."

Just then, Renette popped up behind the couch also saying "So you do emit you stalk people! I knew it!"

When Kyoya didn't respond Hikaru and Karou pushed her head back behind the couch like a wack a mole game. They didn't need her swearing at Kyoya again because then there guests would feel unsettled.

Haruhi then shook her head looked away from Kyoya. "If it wasn't for Kyoya, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy."

Just then she felt someone poke her leg and looked down at a crying Honey. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals."

Suddenly Mori appeared beside Honey and said. "Mitsukuni. I noticed that you dropped it."

Then he preceded to kneel on the floor, taking Honey's foot in his hand and placed the now found sandal on his foot Cinderella style.

Honey was elated by Mori's actions that he jumped into his arms while the girls watched, screaming in joy.

Haruhi walked away from the scene thinking Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today.

But how are they all able to cry so easily?

Suddenly Haruhi bumped against Hikaru and something fell out of his sleeve, falling to the floor. She picked it up and realized that it was eye drops. She turned to the twins and held up the evidence. What's this?"

Hikaru responded by shrugging his shoulders and turning to his brother. "For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops."

Karou added. "No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears."

Just then Renette appeared behind Karou and said. "Well, I don't know if that's true. Men crying doesn't bother me."

Then she grabbed the eye drops out of Haruhi's hands and shrugged. "And they wanted me to use these stupid things also but I refused. I'm not going to turn into some sappy mambi iambi prissy girl."

Hikaru grabbed her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, don't be such a party-pooper you two."

Karou grabbed a small cake from behind him and gave one to Haruhi. "Here, Haruhi. This is for you."

Haruhi was genially surprised that someone was giving a present. " It's for me?"

Karou responded by smiling and one of the guest noticed the scene and asked. "I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi."

Harhui smiled at the girl and looked longly and the cake. "Well, to be honest with you, I don't really. But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

The girls swooned and suddenly Tamaki came up behind her, spinning her around in one of his famous choke holds. "How admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory."

He then grabbed more cakes off the table and placed them in her hand while having tears in his eyes. "Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like."

Renette then grabbed the cakes out of Haruhi's hands and placed them back. "Souh no one would want this many cakes, expect maybe Honey."

In which Honey smiled at while Haruhi pointed towards Tamaki's face. " Let me guess. The tears are fake."

Tamaki backed away in shame and ran his fingers through his hair, while red roses surrounded him. How could you? My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host."

Then he placed himself between Renette and Haruhi. (Which he does regularly) and smiled his signature smile. "Tell me. Do I impress you? Have you two fallen for me yet?"

Haruhi responded with "You wish."

While Renette chuckled and looked at Tamaki's hand on her shoulder . "I don't think you want me to answer that question Souh. And you have two seconds to get your hand off my shoulder before I lick it."

Ignoring Renette threat he pulled them both closer and said " My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character."

Renette responded by backing away with her hands in front of her. "Oh God please don't. Your annoying as you are now."

Then she pretended to think for a second a said. "Alright two seconds is up! Give me your hand Souh!"

She then proceeded to try and lick Tamaki's hand while he ran around the room and said things like. " Renette don't do it!' and "You keep your dirty spit in your mouth!"and "Mommy save me!" (And so on.)

Renette had almost reached her target when her heard Hikaru and Karou say "Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest."

Everyone froze (while Renette having her tongue out.) and saw a girl watching them from behind a door in the corner.

Karou and Hikaru grabbed a rose from a near by vase and offered it to the mysteries girl saying. "Come on in. What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun."

"Please, Miss."

Tamaki then halted the twins and said. "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests."

He then walked up to the girl and offered his own rose. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club."

The girl muttered something incoherent that no one could understand. Then she opened her mouth and screamed while pushing Tamaki away. "No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

Tamaki backed away and was shocked by the strangers words. "What do you mean I'm phony?"

The girl pointed accusing finger at the prince and stated. "Just what I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner. You're disgusting."

After these words Tamaki was so shocked that he fell backwards in slow motion towards the ground. Everyone was surprised by the girls words, even Renette who's mouth was hung open in ether delight or annoyance, she wasn't sure which.

Kyoya stepped towards the girl and questioned. "I don't suppose you are…"

The girl brightened up immediately and stepped over Tamaki's body, and hugged a surprised Kyoya. "It's you, Kyoya. Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

* * *

Everyone had sat down on the sofa to discuss the new details they had learned besides Tamaki who was sitting in his corner, sulking.

Hikaru was just as confused as the rest of the club and asked. "Your fiancee?"

The girl smiled and said. "Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow."

Hikaru then looked over at Tamaki and sighed. "Why is he sulking?"

Karou answered with "Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy."

Kyoya scoffed and rolled his eyes in response. He could be so dramatic sometimes. "Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

Renge put her hands together and thought longingly. "Oh this is a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

Both the twins and Renette looked at Renge like she was crazy. That didn't sound like Kyoya at all. "She serious?"

"Hey lady, are you on crack? I think you have the wrong person."

Renge then shot up out of her seat and pointed a finger at Renette. "No way! I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi."

Tamaki then shot up out of his corner and looked at Renge in horror. "Otaku!"

Hikaru pointed a nervous finger at Renge "Otaku?!"

Karou also pointed a finger "I've never seen one!"

And Renette hid behind the twins and said. "Ah! I didn't know they existed!"

Kyoya shook her head in annoyance and sighed. "I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

Tamaki then took a shaky step forward. "So, she made it up. You're not really her fiancé?"

Kyoya shook his head in response and stated. "Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Renge took a step closer to Kyoya and asked sweetly "According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?"

Honey came up behind Renge and answered "That's right. Kyo-chan is our director."

Renge thought for a moment and then came up with a brilliant idea (her words not mine) "You're the club's director? That's perfect. Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business.I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club."

Tamaki came up to Kyoya and whispered "Um, listen, Kyoya….."

In which Kyoya cut him off with "Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Otori family , please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

Which in Kyoya terms meant that they couldn't do anything to stop it. Renge grinned at the host club and held out her hand. "Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you."

* * *

Tomorrow came faster then expected and once again the group gathered in the music room. Tamaki turned towards the group and told them about his plan that he came up with not to long ago. "I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

Hikaru and Karou were confused by the boss's idea and said. "Why do you say that?"

Tamaki smirked in response and pointed towards projected that began to play his idea. It showed Range, Renette, and Haruhi sitting on a large hill, looking out towards the town below. "Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Renette. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate both of there own sense of femininity.

When Renette heard Tamaki's plan she immediately got pissed off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Souh? Am I not femin enough for you?"

Tamaki immediately backtracked his words in fear of being beaten to a pulp by the orange haired devil next to him. "Well I mean, sometimes you let of a more masculine presence."

Renette curled her fist a look towards the the twins for advice. "Can I hit him?"

Hikaru and Karou looked at the boss and then back to their best friend. They knew she was serious. "Not in public."

Renette sighed and placed her hands at her sides. He had won this round.

After Tamaki was sure that he wasn't going to get pummeled by the shadow figure next to him he continued his idea. "This is an important project, doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins and that orange haired demon. That's not good for her."

Hikaru and Karou were equally insulted at his comment. The boss was brutal today. "Like you have room to talk."

Renette threw her arms up in response and said. "Is it lets make fun of Renette day or what Souh!?"

Before Renette could think about punching the king Renge bursted into the club room and a sweet smell filled Renette's nostrils.

Renge ran up to the center and waved a clothed package around. "Hey, everyone. "You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies."

Tamaki waltzed up to Renge and glanced at Renette, like to make a point. "oh, isn't she lady-like?

I'm so moved by your generosity. See, Renette you should take some advice from Renge, she knows how to be sophisticated."

Renette responded by rolling her eyes but stopped when Renge coldly said. "I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

Which made Tamaki coil back and Renette chuckle loudly. sophisticated my ass.

Renge ran over to Kyoya with her batch of cookies and looked up at him expectedly. "I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say."

Renge then acted as her favorite character from Oki Doki Memorial high and stated "Anything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear."

She then blushed at her own words and swooned, while Kyoya was getting more annoyed and creeped out by the minute. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya."

Honey and Renette grabbed a cookie out of Renge's hand and took a bite and immediately regretted it. Honey looked at the group and gave a sad expression. "She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt."

Renette on the other hand made a barfing sounds and rubbed her fingers on her tongue trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth. "Argh! What was that?! I don't think I've ever tasted a cookie that bad."

She then looked at the cookie and pressed it up to her face a made a sad expression. "Ohh you poor thing. You didn't even stand a chance my friend."

Suddenly Renge appeared behind the two, with snakes in her hair and red demon jumped back with tears in his eyes. "Waah, she's scaring me!"

Haruhi then took a cookie out of Renge's basket and took a small bite. She thought about it for a second and then concluded. "They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them."

Renette and Honey looked at Haruhi with shock and disgust. How can she think this piece of crap is good?

Hikaru and Karou watched the scene and glanced at the boss who was still frozen from Renge's pervious comment and thought of an idea.

They then grabbed another cookie and Karou circled Haruhi while Hikaru did the same to Renette.

Karou smirked and pretended to look surprised "Oh oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face." He then grabbed her face, stuck out his tongue and licked her check where the crumbs where.

This caused Tamaki to un-melt a bit and looked angry and Karou. Once he got this attention he looked at Hikaru who smiled and walked up to Renette.

Renette realized his presence and held the cookie in front of his face. "Honestly Haruhi, I don't understand how you think this crap is remotely enjoyable."

Hikaru then grabbed her face and pulled her close. "Well, maybe its because you aren't eating it right. May I try?"

He then made her bite one side of the cookie while Hikaru bit the other side so that there lips were almost touching. (It's pretty close but its not a kiss.)

When Hikaru pulled away he saw Tamaki's face explode. Tamaki ran up to Kyoya and screamed. "Did you see what they just did? He took a bite-"

In which Kyoya cut him off saying. "And suddenly, the group of classmates are closer than they've ever been before."

Haruhi acted normally and wiped off the place Karou licked. "You know, you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off. And if you wanted to try one, they're plenty here."

While Renette spit out the remains of the cookie in her mouth and coughed "Nope, sorry Hikaru but it still tastes like crap."

Tamaki rushed up to the girls and yelled "That's not the way you're supposed to react! You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?"

Haruhi took a step back and sighed. "This is sexual harassment, senpai."

Tamaki was shocked and Haruhi's statement. "Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police."

Hikaru and Karou sighed and walked away from the boss. He was completely overrating. "Cut it out, boss. We're sorry."

Tamaki was still not convinced while Honey walked up to Renge, who was watching the whole scene and gave a piece offering. "Renge-chan, Renge-chan, want some? It's milk."

Renge muttered something under her breath that sounded like. "Lukewarm."

Honey was confused by her statement and said. "Huh?"

Renge then pointed her finger at all of them and and stated. "Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!"

Renge then pointed at Honey and stated " If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug."

She then turned to Mori and said. "And Mori senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky."

Next was Hikaru and Karou. "The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world."

Then Haruhi, "Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied."

Then Renette, "Renette, your the little sister of Tamaki who both the twins have confessed there undying love for you."

And then finally Tamaki. "And as for you, Tamaki, you're the the big brother of Renette who is secretly in love with her and has a sister complex and your also school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince."

Everyone was confused at Renge's statement expect for Tamaki who was having an identity crisis in the corner.

Renge then smiled up at Kyoya and said. "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

Kyoya gave her a fake smile and said. "Thank you, I'm honored."

Tamaki leaned against a wall of to the side and looked like he was reasses his life. "The lonely prince. It's true. That title is perfect for me."

Haruhi scoffed on the other side of the room and sighed. "Yeah, right. She couldn't be farther from the truth."

Hikaru and Karou on the other hand weren't to thrilled with Renge's plan. "Come on, Kyoya senpai."

"You've gotta do something."

Kyoya responded by shrugging his shoulders. He didn't have a problem with Renge's idea. "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it."

Everyone shifted there eyes toward Tamaki who was trying out different poses. He turned to Renge and sadly asked. "How does this look, Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

Renge was both surprised and impressed by Tamaki's actions. "Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki. But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain."

Kyoya then turned away from the group and looked over his shoulder. "Let's just wait to see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is."

* * *

Someone off in the distance cried "Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, immediately!

Hikaru ran towards his brother not caring about the immediate game that had to take place "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru!"

He kneeled on front of Karou and silent tears threatened to fall. How had this happened? He felt a man touch his shoulder and say. "You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you."

But Hikaru didn't care about the game all he cared about was his brother.

He suddenly heard loud foot steps and saw Renette running towards them. He was a little jealous that she was running towards Karou and not him. She stopped in front of them and fell to her knees "Karou….No no no! How could this happen! This is all my fault…"

Karou opened his eyes for a second and looked at both Hikaru and Renette. " Hikaru, Renette, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt. Now, go on. And Renette…..I love you."

Renette crumbled to the ground, squeezing Karou's hand in the process while Hikaru hung his head and wispered. "I can't. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru."

A sudden narrative could be heard overhead as it said. "Your pain is my doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living."

Tamaki stood, his back being soaked by the rain that was falling above as he faced a tree. He turned around when he heard the sound of foot steps.

"Onii-chan! Kaou-chan is hurt! We have to go to the hospital!"

Tamaki looked at his little sister with sadness and felt a familiar feeling in the bottom of his chest. "Why?"

Renette was confused but he continued his statement. "Why must it be them? Why am I not good enough for you Renette?"

He then pulled Renette close to his chest and she could feel the rapid heart beats hammering in both of there soaked chest. "I am the schools idol. I have so many people that care about me but none of that matters. You are the only one that matters, Renette."

A soft blush came to her cheeks and she quietly pushed her brother away. "Onii-chan, I can't. This love that you want is forbidden. I can't give that to you."

She then looked back towards the school and said. "I have to go to the hospital."

Then she turned on her heels the ran towards the school, leaving the lonely prince behind.

The voice other appeared once again and said. "One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young duo made of?"

Haruhi ran briskly while checking over her shoulder, all the while hearing the wet sound of footprints in the distance. She tripped over the wet grass and fell on her face. Haruhi scrambled to get up while looking for her attacker.

Honey stepped out from the shadows with Mori by his side. He looked at Haruhi's fear and scoffed. "You can't run away forever. I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."

Mori tried to stop Honey's bullying by saying. "Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."

Honey glared at Mori in response. He didn't need his help. "I didn't ask you for any want me to put you over my knee again?"

Mori looked away in response while the voiceover once more said. "Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"

Honey glared back to Haruhi and said. "You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place."

Suddenly Honey's rough exterior melted away and his eyes grew large with tears. He turn ran towards Haruhi and cried. " I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this any more!"

Just then a loud voice, belonging to Renge yelled through a megaphone. "Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!"

Then everything panned out to show a large camera crew and lights everywhere. "What's wrong with you? You got to stick to the script."

Honey whimpered to Renge and cried. "But I can't."

Renge rolled her eyes and pointed towards the camera crew. "Stop rolling, cameraman."

The camera man responded by giving Renge a thumbs up. "Yes, boss."

Hikaru and Karou went to sit in there cast chairs and questioned "How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?"

Haruhi looked around at the camera crew and said. "And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?"

Kyoya then came up behind them and stated. " Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the No.1 grossing box-office hit in America last year."

Haruhi sighed and turned away. "Damn these rich people."

Hikaru ignored her comment and pointed towards the script. "And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

Haruhi was confused by his statement and asked. "What does that mean?"

Hikaru and Karou waved off her comment and shrugged. "If you don't now, never mind."

Haruhi was still confused but the thought disappeared when she saw Renette sitting in the corner. Haruhi then went over to her while smiling. "Hey, Renette your scene was really good."

Renette sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler underneath her. "Thanks Haruhi. Although, I still don't know how I agreed to this crap."

Haruhi gave her a sympathetic smile and sighed. Sometimes she didn't know what to make of Renette. Sometimes she was harsh and uncaring but then other times she showed a softer side to her. She was kind of hard to figure out.

Just then she heard footsteps and saw Tamaki running towards them. "Renette! Haruhi! So how was I? Did you like my performance?"

Haruhi smiled and stated. "It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

Renette wasn't going to answer his idiotic question until he looked other at her with puppy dog eyes. Like he was expecting her to give him an answer.

Renette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and said. "Haruhi's right. It wasn't that bad Souh. It was actually pretty convincing."

Of course when you give Tamaki an inch he takes a mile so naturally when Renette said that he leaped up out of his seat and hugged Renette. "Ohh! Your so cute! I saw you blushing when I hugged you! You've fallen for me haven't you!"

Renette responded by pinching Tamaki's hand so that he would let her go and then she angry pointed her finger at him. All the while trying to hide a light blush that threatened to glaze her cheeks. "Wha...What! It's called acting Souh. Look it up! Plus you must be extremely delusional if you think Iv'e fallen for you. Only in your dreams Souh."

She then heard Renge say "Hey, Haruhi, Renette! You're on!"

Which caused her to turn around and walk away from the confused teen.

* * *

Renette and Haruhi turned the corner and saw Renge waving at them. When they came closer they saw a group of boys next to her. They looked kind of rough and annoyed for some reason. "Over here.

These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film."

One of the boys looked over at her with a confused expression. "In your film?"

The other one was equally confused and asked. "What are you talking about?"

Renge ignored the boys questions and continued to fangirl. "After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax. That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?"

The boys were shocked about what Renge said. Franky they didn't even know who this girls was. "What's with this girl?"

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"

Haruhi and Renette could tell that Renge was taking this script thing to far and Renette could tell that the boys were getting more and more pissed off by the second.

Of course Renge didn't listen to the boys and began to pull the boys sleeves. "Just come over here and wait for your cue."

Which resulted in one of the the boys pushing Renge away, forcefully. "Hey, you think you can push me around? You don't even know me."

Haruhi and Renette watched the altercation in horror. Before Renge could lose her footing Haruhi pushed Renge out of the way so that she wouldn't be injured. But in doing that, Haruhi lost her footing and began heading towards the solid wall and paint cans behind her.

CRASH

Haruhi opened her eyes and expected to feel pain in her head but she felt nothing. Then she heard a groan come from behind her and her eyes widened with shock.

There she saw Renette slump to the ground as she held her hand to her head. Had Renette saved her?

Renette opened her eyes and she had a look that could kill. She then looked at the shaken up Renge and stated. "God Damn it Renge! You can't do that! If you try to force people to do something then they are just going to get more pissed. I should know."

Haruhi crouched down next to Renette and looked her over for injuries. "Renette, are you ok?"

In which she grunted in response. Haruhi took that as a yes and turned to Renge with stern eyes. "Renette's right. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance you're stereotyping them, and you'll never see the person inside."

Renge was confused by the girls statements and muttered. "Um... I don't understand what you're trying to say."

* * *

Meanwhile, Back with the Host Club

Tamaki had just finished drying his hair when he heard a loud crash from where the girls had gone. He immediately thought the worst and rushed over to the back of the building. He turned the corner and asked worriedly. "What happened, Renette, Haruhi?"

His blood then froze when he saw the scene before him. Haruhi was crouched next to Renette who was slumped against the wall with her head down. When she heard his voice she looked up and Tamaki saw Renette's face, her eyes now filled with tears."

Tamaki immedilty looked for the perpetrators and saw two boys looking at the scene. He knew that if Renette was crying then this was serious.

He grabbed one of the boys by his shirt collar and pushed him agents the wall forcefully. He looked at the boy with murderish intend and hissed. "So, which one of you jerks started this?"

The boys tried to explain himself as fast as he could. "Wait, Souh! It's not what you think. That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

Haruhi then stood up and turned to Tamaki. She didn't need him to beat these guys up. "He's telling the truth, senpai. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

Tamaki believed Haruhi's statement and released the boys who ran away at lightning speed. "Let's get out of here."

He then ran up to Renette and crouched beside her, taking her head in his hand. "Renette, are you in any pain?"

Reunite grunted and rubbed her eyes in response. "Yeah, well I'm not doing that again. That hurt like a bitch. And my stupid contact came out."

Tamaki looked at Renette and released her head. So she hadn't been crying? "Your contact?"

Reunite gave him the are you dumb look and said. "Yeah. What do you think it was, stupid."

Tamaki gave a sighed a relief and started laughing. That's when he heard two panicked voices behind him. "Renette!"

Renette turned and saw the twins running over to her with frantic expressions. They both crouched down next to her and looked her over for injuries. Karou checked her head and cried. "Renette! Are you ok?!"

While Hikaru held her shoulders and exclaimed. "We heard a loud crash and we thought..."

Renette stopped Hikaru's sentence by placing her hand over his. "Hey, boys. Everything's ok. I'm ok."

Then they looked at each other and placed there heads on her shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped there mouths. Karou muttered something in her sleeves and then Hikaru followed.

"Thank god."

"I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt."

Reunite smiled and this a patted there orange spiky heads like if they were children.

That is until they heard Renge squealed with excitement and pointed to the cameraman. "You, you, please tell me you got that, Cameraman."

The cameraman respond giving Renge another thumbs up. "Yes, boss."

Renge then pointed to the host club who wasn't following "Other than Renette's contact falling-out it was perfect! Now all it needs is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya."

Suddenly the club heard a loud crack and turned to see Kyoya with a rock in his hand and a shattered camera around him.

The cameraman couldn't believe what his saw and cried. "What'd you do to my camera?"

Kyoya walked up to the group and stated. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think it caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

Renge was shocked and petrified of what she just heard. This wasn't right. " A pest? But you're supposed to pat me on the head and told me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya. Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why."

Tamaki then came up behind Renge and sighed. "Because that's not the real Kyoya."

Renge looked down, depressed on what she just heard. Haruhi felt bad for her and said. "Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

* * *

A few days past and when the movie was released the girls in the host club were in a tissy.

Tamaki smiled at his fellow princesses and said. "Hello ladies, come on in."

A few girls circled Tamaki and excitedly exclaimed "I bought the video of that film you made."

"I bought it too!"

"And so did I."

Tamaki was surprised at the girls reactions. He didn't even know the movie was released. "You did?"

The girls just continued there fangirling. "That scene in the rain was just phenomenal."

"I love the lonely prince."

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet."

"I loved Renette's softer side! When she said Onii-chan...Ahh I kind of ship them now!"

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He was so cute."

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions."

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya in confusion. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya smiled and looked at his black notebook. "I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected."

The twins shook there heads at his statement. "So, is this what you meant by interesting?"

Kyoya answered right away. Like he planned all of this. "It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."

Tamaki glanced over at Renette who trying to get away from some girls who were complimenting her. She looked super uncomfortable Karou which made Tamaki chuckle under his breath.

The twins recognized this, looked at each other, then walked up to the boss. "Hey boss, why are you laughing?"

Tamaki looked at the twins, a bit embarrassed at his actions and back tracked. "Wha? Oh...I..was just thinking about a couple days ago when Renette's contact fell out. It was really funny."

The twins looked at each other in confusion and Tamaki recognized this. "What?"

They gave a silent look like if they were wondering if they were going to tell him or not. Then they looked and Tamaki and Hikaru spoke, then Karou.

"Uhh...Boss..."

"Renette doesn't wear contacts."

Tamaki let the words sink in and then his head whipped towards Renette.

Then did that mean that she really was crying?

Then why did she lie?

Somehow Tamaki realized that maybe Renette was more complex and difficult to understand then he thought.

Before he could think about this topic more Renge walked into the club room with a huge smile on her face. "Good day, everyone."

Tamaki walked up to Renge and questioned. "Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already."

Rene looked at the club and smiled in response, grabbed Haruhi's hand and said "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

Haurhi didn't realize what was going on but followed along with Renge. "Yeah..."

Renge then grabbed Haruhi's sleeve and pulled her out of the clubroom. "Come on, Haruhi.

Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

Tamaki was furious with Renge's idea and started to run after Haruhi. Kyoya saw this and smiled. "But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

Tamaki pointed angrily at Renge and Haruhi and exclaimed. "Well, yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend!"

Tamaki then ran after the group saying. "No! Don't take Haruhi from me!"


	7. The Twins Fight

Omg what is this?! She finished a chapter?! Haha I'm sorry things took so long. I actually tried to write this chapter 3 times and every single time it got deleted from my computer. Now I learn to use google docs.

* * *

Two figures are huddled together in the snow. There small hands clasp each other in the freezing cold.

_Do you remember the first time we played that gameIt was so long ago._

A small girl happily walks up to the two figures and smiles joyfully "Hey, you wanna make a snowman with me?"

Hikaru looks up in response "Which one of us are you talking to?"

The girl laughs at the silliness of the question "To both of you, silly."

Karou smirked under in large scarf and squeezed this brother's hand "There's nobody here named "Both of you".

The girl was confused but carried on "Okay then, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru."

Both of them looked at each other and then the foolish girl in front of them. "Oh really?Which of us is Kaoru and which of us is Hikaru?Can you tell?

* * *

Hikaru and Karou grabbed their old green caps and stood before the host club while going back and forth." Let's all play the "which one is Hikaru?" , can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

The girls of the host club squealed in joy at this suggestion "Well, it's hard to 're identical."

Hikaru and Karou smiled at each other in joy. "many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded."

The girls looked depressed and one of them said. "What about Renette? Can she tell you apart?"

Just then the door opened and it revealed Renette. The girls ran over to her which almost caused her to drop her violin case. Renette was confused by the action and tried to pry herself from the girls. "Ahh! What are you..?"

The girls moved in closer and asked. "Rennette, can you tell the twins apart?"

Renette sighed and looked over at the twins. "Ahh not this again, are you playing that stupid game again?"

The twins shrugged and Renette turned back to the impatient girls. "I'm not answering your idiotic question. Now if you don't mind I have to get some tea."

The girls huffed in the response as Renette pushed through them. "Ahh... She's so rude. I don't even know why we asked her."

Haruhi overheard the conversion and shook her head. "I have to agree with Renette. That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of."

Hikaru and Karou looked at Haruhi, slightly offended that Haruhi made that remark. "What?Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"

Haruhi just shrugged in response. "Not really.I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

The twins frowned at this. "That's not very nice. I'm disappointed."

Karou stood up and began to explain the importance of them. "Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club. Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins?Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

Then Karou pulled one of their customers close and whispered. "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

The girl was so flustered that she turned into a embarrassed red tomato "Well, um, yeah, you're right. I can't take it."

Just then Tamaki ran into the room complaining that the twins photo shopped her head onto a male body. Tamaki presumed that the photos were real but the twins tried to calm him down. Haruhi grabbed the photo and glared. "Guys, why do this kind of stuff?"

The twins smirked and laughed. "Isn't it obvious, you are our toy. As we said before, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life...one must find himself stimulating toys."

Haruhi 's eyebrow twitched at this and she angrily called out. "I am not your toy!Okay?"

In which Rennette stood up and walked towards the twins. She placed herself in the middle of them like usual and smirked. "Well of course you are Haruhi, You are theirs and Souh is mine. It does keep the day more exciting you know.."

Haruhi shook her head at their antics as she heard Tamaki run towards them. "I am not your toy you orange haired devil! I am your dazzling king!"

Reunite looked at Tamaki with an emotionless face and waved him off "Whatever gets you through the day Souh."

Tamaki was about to open his mouth again when he heard a deep laugh come from the doorway "You want a toy?Toys... toys...f you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic 've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the 're also holding mass around the clock.

If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse could have Belzenef as your free gift."

Haruhi was confused at this occurrence "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?"

Kyoua adjusted him glasses and stated "Nekozawa senpai likes to doesn't really care for brightly-lit places."

Tamaki jumped to the farthest corner of the room and shakily said. "Don't get involved with him, he...will curse us all!"

Rennette snickered at this and laughed "Curse? Oh you have got to be kidding me. Curses are just a cheap way to scare someone, they are all fake."

Just then Nekozawa popped up behind the group and whispered darkly. "You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Berzenef, the curse you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

Hikaru turned to his brother and whispered "Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one."

In which Karou took out a flashlight and smirked "and Supposedly he hates bright lights.I wonder what he'll think of this."

After they pointed the flashlight at him, Nekozawa ran screaming from the room shouting "You murderers!" until he was out of sight. Rennette turned to the twins and gave them a high five. "Nice one boys, should've thought of that myself."

Tamaki on the other hand was absolutely terrified "How on earth could you do such a thing?Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic."

The twins blew him off and started a completely different conversion "I am so bored."

Karou joined his brother and said. "Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?"

While Rennette yawned and sighed "Yeah, Souh do something to entertain me."

Tamaki sunk in this seat and became depressed "My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored."

The twins ignored the idiot king once again and placed their hands on Haruhi "Hey, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you."

Haruhi turned to look at them and regretful answered "What is it?"

Hikaru and Karou circled the host member and asked "The next time we get a day off...

...can we come over here to your place to hang out?"

Haruhi shook her head in confusion. Her life wasn't special. why would they want to come over her house? "Why would you want to do that?"

Rennette returned to the twins side and answered "We're want to see where you live."

She immediately shook her head in rejection. "No guys are just gonna make fun of me."

Renette frowned at this and and twins moved in closer "No matter how much we beg you?"

Haruhi shook her head once more. "No way."

The twins then looked at each other and smirked "We can settle this with a you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the three of us coming over to your house later tonight."

Reunite rolled her eyes and moved towards the sofa. "Oh not this again..." She sat down and began to pour herself some tea, the result would always be the same.

The twins placed on their caps and spun around until they were completely mixed up, then they turned to Haruhi and recited "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

Haruhi sighed and pointed to each one saying "This one's one's Hikaru."

The twins laughed out there arms around their shoulders "Oh oh, you got it wrong."

Haruhi squinted and smiled. They couldn't fool her. "No, I know I'm guys may look you're very different."

Reunite was shocked at this, how could she know them? No one could do that, well except herself but that was a different story. Suddenly Renette felt intrigued with the commoner and wanted to know more.

The other girls around her were equally intrigued and wanted to know more as well. "How did you do that, Haruhi? Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru. How can you tell them apart?"

Reunite was hanging on Haruhi's every word, so much that she didn't notice that her tea cup being overflowed as she kept pouring.

Haruhi thought for a moment and carefully said. "Hmmm, oh, how do I put it? It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

Reunite then noticed her tea cup and immediately put it down. "Goddamn it!"

Karou started to snicker at Haruhi's answered and looked onto an annoyed Hikaru. "I'm sorry, Hikaru.I don't mean to laugh."

Although Hikaru wasn't amused by her response and fired back "Well, I don't see what's so funny.I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru and Renette who are the troublemakers."

Renette suddenly shot up and her eyes became dark "What the hell is what supposed to mean?!"

Karou also wasn't pleased with Hikaru's comment "Don't turn this on me, all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

Hikaru glared at Karou and Renette, before turning away. "I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

Karou scoffed and pointed towards his brother "Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. I see the way you look at Renette when you think I'm gone, and the cookie thing with Renge was your idea Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Renette, aren't you?"

Hikaru took a step back, fluttered at what Karou had accused. He then turned to Renette who had her mouth open as a large blush was visible on her cheeks. "Huh?"

Tamaki was equally shocked at this accusation and a small pit of disappear welled in his stomach. "What?"

Hikaru stuttered and angrily pointed at Renette. "You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot. I mean as if I would fall for a desperate freak like her."

Renette's eyes grew darker as she stopped towards the twins. "Excuse me?!"

Karou laughed as Hikaru answered "You heard me, as if I would ever fall for a girl who's desperate for love.

Reunite balled up her fists in anger and shouted. "I'm Desperate?! You were the ones who begged me to stay by your side!"

Karou shouted back "No we didn't! We never asked for you to hang around us! It gets so freaking annoying the way you think your one of us."

Hikaru finished with "Yeah, we don't need you so why don't you get lost! We were better off without you!"

Rennette took a step back and shock could be found in her eyes. How could they say something like that?! Everyone could see the despair and devastation in her eyes until it was clouded by whirlpool of anger.

Suddenly a loud voice was heard and a huge pedestal raised from the ground revealing Renge. "Awesome, this is just perfect. Our beloved Renette is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Renette's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice.

Reunite and the twins both turned and yelled at Renge "Oh, butt out, otaku!"

Renge turned away in tears at her rejection. "You guys are meanies. You shouldn't say something like that to your manager.

HIkaru faced the group and jabbed her finger in Karou's and Renettes direction. "Cut it out, already! You two are the ones who are always crawling into my bed. Talk about annoying."

Renette scoffed and put her arms around her hips. "Says the boy who practically begs me to join you every night freaking night. You're such a child, grow up Hikaru."

Karou ran forward and got in her personal bubble. "Hey wait a minute. You can't say that to my brother!"

She smirked and answered. "I can't? Oh wait….I just did, idiot."

Hikaru shoved Karou's hand of of him and laughed. "Who are you calling an idiot?

You're the one who sucks at math!"

Karou turned back to Hikaru in frustration. "Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy.

Renette flipped her hair behind her shoulder and fired back. "I may suck at math but I'm not a one that failed that last french exam. Je parie que vous ne pouvez même pas comprendre ce que vous freaking idiots aux cheveux oranges !"

Tamaki's mouth flew open at Renette's french dialect. Obviously it made sense because she grew up in France but hearing her speak it was rare.

Hikaru ignored her insult and turned towards Karou. "The way you grind your teeth is definitely…"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

"And I'm not all over you like a cat in heat 24/7!"

Hikaru pointed another finger at Karou and shouted. "Sex pixie!"

Karou responded back "Sicko!"

Renette pointed at both of them "Needy!"

Hikaru and Karou both responded with a shout. "Freak!"

Then all three of them faced each other and screamed "You're orange hair is disgusting!"

That caused the group to be hushed to a silence until they threw up their hands and turned away. "That's it. We're over."

They stopped out of the room leaving the rest of the host club confused about what had just occurred.

* * *

The next day Haruhi was becoming worried about the twins and Renette. Yesterday seemed pretty serious and she had never seen them fight like that before. She stopped thinking when Hikaru walked into the classroom. Haruhi had to blink a couple times because his hair was no longer orange, but bright pink. "Hey morning."

Haruhi turned her head in confusion. "Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair?

Why is it dyed pink?"

Hikaru smiled and moved closer to her. "'Cause pink suits 't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't wanna be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know."

After he said Karou's name, just like magic he appeared in the doorway. Haruhi noticed that Karou's hair was now a toothpaste blue color. "Good morning, Haruhi."

She pointed between the two and tried to figure the new arrangement out. "So, Kaoru's the blue twin?"

The door opened again and Haruhi almost dropped her pencil. Standing in the doorway was Rennette with not orange hair, but bright purple. She walked past the twins without a word and placed her books on her desk, before turning to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi."

She moved in closer to the purple twin and whispered. "Rennette...what happened to you're hair?"

She looked up and glanced at the twins. When she realized they were watching her she smirked. "Well you see, I couldn't stand to have that boring orange hair anymore. I mean, I looked like such a loser. At first I thought to go with something pink or blue, but then I realized that's the color only true idiots would pick."

The twins twitched their eyebrows in frustration at her comment, which made her even more happy.

Karou signaled Haruhi and spoke just loud enough that Renette could hear. "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink and then purple. It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming.

It was Renette's turn to twitch her brow in confusion as she thought of another way to get under there skin. That's when she saw a brown haired boy with glasses sitting in the corner. She smiled and snaked over to the boy in question. "Excuse me, do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

He nodded his head in confusion and pulled out another pencil. He had seen her in class and wondered why she was giving him the time of day. He reached out his hand to give her the pencil and she smiled as they touched hands. "You're Toya,right? I think I've seen some of your paintings around the school."

Toya blushed and nodded. He was indeed a rising artist in the industry. Renette glanced at the twins who were watching her every move, seething with jealously. They hated seeing her talk to other guys and she knew it.

She wrapped her hand around the pencil and sighed. "You know Toya. The twins have become quite boring lately. I was wondering if you could walk me to lunch today? You could show me some of your drawings."

Toya worriedly looked at the twins who had the look of murder of their faces if he agreed. They were practically on fire at this point and he gulped. "Uhh...I would like to but..I don't think that's a good idea, Rennette."

Then he scrambled up his things and moved towards the door, avoiding the twins evil glare. "I umm...I'm gonna study in the library instead. Bye Renette."

She annoyingly turned to the twins who had won this round. Just then the professor walked into the room and Rennette was forced to take her seat.

* * *

Later at lunch the twins were arguing which meal to get as they kept ordering the same thing in sinque. Haruhi watched this altercation in wonder. " Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting."

Renette walked over to Haruhi and instead of asking who was sitting there, she plopped herself down on the chair and started eating. Haruhi thought this must meant that she wanted to eat with her so she let her continue.

The twins came in shortly after the sat across from the group, trying not to make eye contact. Haruhi looked over at Renette who was to focused with her food to notice their presence.

Suddenly the room became ten times more noisier as the rest of the host club members filled in. Tamaki looked at the arguing twins and Renette and sighed. " I was wondering what all the fuss was about.I can't believe the three of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club."

The group ignored him and Hunny decided it was his turn to fix the friendship, so he walked in between the group and held out a big cake. "We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Ren-Chan I want you to make up and go thirdsies on this cake, 'kay?"

They looked at the small boy dumbfounded as he rethought his plan. "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go fourthsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is all my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Ren-chan,do you like strawberries?"

The room around them grew cold as the twins and Renette started to grow in frustration. Mori realized this and picked Honey up, leading him away from the group. "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."

Tamaki then looked over and found Renette and Haruhi eating their lunch. He leapt forward in joy. "Oh, Haruhi and Renette! How do I expect to run into you in the dining hall?"

Haruhi looked down at her lunch and sighed. "I was worried about those three. So, I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom."

Renette turned her brow in confusion. "A boxed lunch? What is that?"

Haruhi laughed at her joke but then realized then Renette wasn't kidding. Stupid Rich Kids. She looked at her and tried to explain the concept. "Well uhh. It's when you make food and put it in a box to eat later. My mom and dad used to make them all the time so I learned from them."

Renette nodded her head in understanding and looked at Haruhi's lunch. "Huh, interesting. I've never had a boxed lunch before. I guess it's cause I didn't have a mom to do it."

Haruhi's head snapped towards Renette and instantly regretted the words she had used. It would make sense for Renette not to know what a boxed lunch was because her mom never made her one.

Although Haruhi was in a pool of massive guilt, Renette was laughing at the scene. She smirked and pointed to her food. "Ahh well, whatever. I'm sure a boxed lunch doesn't taste like this!"

Haruhi gave a sad smile when she thought of an idea. "Would you like my lunch? I mean, it's nothing special but at least you can say you've had a boxed lunch."

Renette's eyes widened as she switched lunches with Haruhi. "Yeah sure. I mean I guess, if you don't want it."

Haruhi smiled her comment and she knew that was the way Renette said thank you.

She focused her attention to her new meal and gasped. "This is really magnificent. I've never tried anything like this before."

She picked up her spoon and placed a bit of the food in her mouth. Her face light up and everyone could see that she was in heaven.

Karou noticed this and scooted closer to her. "So, Haruhi, is that any good? How would you like to taste mine? Here. Ah..."

He placed a finger under her chin and brought the spoon to her face but before it could reach her mouth Renette chomped down on the spoon. "Quit butting lost, Kaoru."

Karou dropped the spoon and Hikaru grabbed a nearby pie off the table, throwing it in Renettes direction.

The pie made contact with not her face but Tamaki's face as Renette used him as a shield. Tamaki was stunned to silence as she smirked. "Thanks Souh."

They twins then started grabbing the nearest items and throwing them at Renette while she fired back with more items.

Haruhi grumbled and stood up out of her seat. "I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all."

* * *

Kyouya fixed this glasses as he looked down at his book while tapping his pen. " Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers and one violin accompanist."

Then he turned to Haruhi and gave her a cold smile, obviously blaming her for the problem."Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

Haruhi deadpanned as Honey cut into the conversation while playing with his bunny. "It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before."

Haruhi looked at Honey in shock. She couldn't believe that after all the years they spend together, they had never had a disagreement. "They've never fought before?"

Honey continued his story after Haruhi's look "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

Tamaki nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then."

He then looked at the group and smiled "And it's hard to believe that they are so close to Renette. She must really mean something special to them. The idea of them talking to anyone besides themselves a few years ago seemed impossible."

Then he realized something. "When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit.

We should just leave them alone and let them work it out. "

Haruhi nodded her head and tried to agree with Tamaki. _Who knows? Maybe it is a turn for the better. _

But then she realized something that came along with that. "But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits.

And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?"

* * *

Tamaki said to let the twins solve everything on there own but it was kind of hard to do that when they were throwing everything in the host club at each other. They had created a huge wall of items behind them and everyone sighed at the sight. "Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane."

Hikaru glanced at the boss and scoffed. "What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face.

I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! And then I got Renette following me along like a lost puppy dog. The truth is I hate your guts!"

Karou turned away and responded "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Renette stomped her foot and glared at the twins. "At least I'm not a needy child. And let's just say I feel the same way boys."

Karou pulled something out from his pocket and showed the group "In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll. I'm going to complete the curse. I'm going to write your names on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow! "

He brought out a pen and began to write Rennette and Hikaru's name on the back when Haruhi thought that enough was enough. They were taking things way too far.

She ran up to the group and slapped them aside the head. All three of them crouched down in pain as Haruhi took the doll. " Would you guys knock it off?What do you think you're doing?You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. All of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?"

The twins and Renette stood there in shock, unable to say a word. That was until one by one, their faces contorted into twisted grins. "So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?"

Haruhi was stunned to silence as she tried to put the pieces together. Then she slowly turned the curse doll over to reveal that their name were no written on the back but rather the word, BLANK.

She dropped the doll in shock. They had tricked her.

The twins ran towards each other in passion and wrapped themselves in their embrace. " I'm so sorry, though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

Karou looked at his brother in the same amount of passion and whispered. "Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

Hikaru hugged his brother tighter. "Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

Renette chuckled at put out her hand which the twins high fived. "Good job boys. Although I still think the hair was a little much."

Tamaki stood in shock at the scene. Had everything that happened the last two days was a joke?! "You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

Hikaru and Karou smirked as they wrapped there arms around Renette. "We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored."

Renette accepted the embrace and winked. "And you didn't entertain me Souh. So we needed something else to do."

Haruhi turned her head towards the host club and still couldn't believe what had happened. "They totally fooled me."

Tamaki shakily pointed his finger towards the group and muttered. "Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil."

* * *

Hikaru and Karou circled around there costumers and smiled. "Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game."

One of the host club ladies raised her hand up high and pointed "I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

They threw their heads back in laughter as Renette sipped her tea in the corner, watching the scene. "We have a winner!"

Another guest clapped her hands and questioned "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

The twins smiled at this but it slowly dropped when Haruhi walked by. "No, it isn't. Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?"

Haruhi turned away from the group as Renette grew closer to the twins. They couldn't believe that she could tell them apart after only a few months.

She felt Hikaru's hand lace into hers and then Karou's into her other as she looked at the girl who was entering their world.

* * *

Later that day the twins and Renette climbed into the limo, sitting beside each other. They were talking about how good they fooled everyone and the look on Haruhi's face when they noticed Renette being weirdly quiet.

Karou looked over at saw her looking out the window and asked. Renette? What's wrong?"

They could sense her uneasiness as she laughed and shrugged off the problem. "What? Nothing."

Hikaru started to become irritated that she wasn't facing them. "Come on Renette, tell us."

She glanced at them and sighed. "Like, I know everything was a joke and all...and not like I really care but…"

Renette then turned to the twins with a hurt expression which made their hearts drop. "That part about how you don't need me, was there truth to it?"

The twins heart broke at her words. Did she really think that they didn't need her? She continued on rambling like she usually did when she was nervous. That was something that no one else had seen but them. "Cause like I'd understand I mean I did kind of move into you're lives suddenly and maybe you just felt like that. I mean I don't really care either way if you do or not but like…"

She stopped talking when Karou leaned forward and pressed a sound kiss on her forehead while Hiakru grabbed her hand tightly. Karou grabbed her face a smiled. "Never Renette. You are the most important thing to us."

Hikaru looked away in embarrassment and nodded his head. "Yeah. We are glad you came here with us. It makes everything less boring."

Karou lowered his head in shame and muttered. "We took the joke too far, I'm sorry."

Renette looked at the twins and gave them a smug smile. The she placed both of her hands on each of their heads and rubbed there spiky hair. "You idiots."

The twins closed there eyes and smiled at the action, wrapping there arms around her. This was home.

* * *

Look I did a chapter! Haha! This chapter we see some more of Renette's emotions which are coming out ever so slowly. And that Haruhi and Rennette friendship is starting to bloom. ;)


	8. Renette the Host!

Look I'm not dead! I've been wanting to do this side story for Renette for awhile so I hope you enjoy! It feels good to write her again since I've been so caught on my Vampire Knight Fanfic (which I will go back to after this) :D

* * *

Another day and the host club was just as busy as always. Rows and rows of girls lined the tables talking and swooning at the members.

Today was circus themed thanks to the King himself and everyone was feeling the spirit, everyone except Renette of course.

She sat off to the side of the mayhem with a book in her hands, trying to ignore the noise.

But of course that wasn't easy seeing Tamaki slid in next to her. "Why aren't you joining in the festivities Renette? Is my beauty to wonderful to behold today? I do make a wonderful ring master."

Renette glanced up from her book only for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Yeah sure, that's totally it."

Tamaki beamed, not understanding her sarcasm and took the book out of her hands while giving her his signature smirk. "I knew you were falling for me! At last you admit it."

Renette stood up in angry and pointed at Tamaki. "What the hell Souh?! Give me that back!" before stepping on his foot and snatching the book from him.

Tamaki squeaked and held his foot in pain. "Ow! Mommyyy she hurt me!" 

Kyoya ignored the King and continued writing down the budget for the month while the rest of the host club strolled over to them.

Haruhi smiled at Renette and tried to calm her down. "What exactly are you reading Renette?"

The girl in question turned to Haruhi and waved the book in the air. "Ahh it's this stupid math textbook. There is this big exam in a couple days and I'd rather not fail the test….so leave me alone Souh."

Tamaki returned to her side now wearing glasses, he pushed them up to his nose and gave his signature style. "Oh, is that it? Well then, I will gladly be your tutor."

Renette gave Souh the Are you stupid face and sighed. "Like I'd want you to tutor me, Souh. I actually want to pass this test."

Tamaki froze and took his glasses off in seriousness. "I'll have you know I take my studies very seriously just like my job as a host."

He opened his eyes and and realized that he wasn't talking to her anymore. In fact Renette was across the room, ignoring his self bragging. He was fuming. "Hey are you even listening to me!"

She looked up from her book and rolled her eyes "I mean honestly I only listen to about five percent of what you say."

Tamaki gasped at this realization and crawled into his depression corner, covering his knees with his arms. The twins noticed her annoyance and snaked there arms around her in concern. "You seem a bit more annoyed than usual Renette you okay?"

She gave a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah its just, I have certain people on my ass if I don't get the highest grade on this dang test, so I'm stressed."

The twins looked sadly to each other and Hikaru rubbed her head like a child. They understood what she meant.

Haruhi noticed this and raised her eyebrow in confusion as Tamaki returned once more, having regained his composer. "You know, you could say that even though my job as a host can be so taxing, I find time to be the best student in Ouran."

Kyoya looked up from his book and scoffed. "Says who?"

Tamaki put his hand up to silence his friend as he continued in his fantasy. "Not now Kyoya. Yes, it is rather challenging to balance such unique skills as I and still maintain such exceptional mathematics grades."

Renette glaned at the king's speech and waved him off. "Challenging?, Yeah okay sure."

Tamaki suddenly stopped at smiled. "Yes of course! Being a host is something only the most trained and beautiful people are capable of. It's easy to be wary of someone who doesn't understand the constant struggles."

At his last words Renette sharpy put down her book and ticked her eyebrow in annoyance. Did he just insult her? "And what is that supposed to mean? That I can't do the easiest job in the world that even a monkey could do..?"

Hikaru and Karou looked nervously between the king and their friend. He was certainly digging himself a hole here. "Well you do come off a bit rough sometimes. Not a good quality to have as a host."

At this point Renette was fuming which caused Karou to reach out to her. "Renette…"

She looked down at his hand before slapping it away and angrily pointing to Tamaki. "You know what Souh, screw you! I could have all the boys at this school wrapped around my finger if I wanted to! And I bet I could do it even faster than you could in a week!"

Tamaki was taken back by her tone but held his ground. At this point everyone had circled the two and wondered what would become of this situation. "Fine then. If you can gain more customers in a week then I can in a year, then I will say you are the superior host. But if you can't then you will have to participate in all the host club cosplays for the rest of the term!"

Renette thought about this challenge for a moment before reaching her hand out and shaking the Kings. "Deal."

Everyone in the audience oohed and ahhed about the new battle as the twins looked strangely nervous. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Tamaki smirked at the fact that the twins were taking his side for once. "Yeah Renette, are you sure you can beat the King?"

The twins looked between each other before standing on either side of Renette. "We didn't mean meant you boss."

Tamaki's mouth flung open as he promised to himself that he wouldn't lose to that orange haired devil.

* * *

A few hours later the twins and Renette returned home and Renette disappeared into her room. After an hour The twins looked between each other and carefully approached her door. They realized it was opened a slight crack as they slipped inside.

He gasped at the sight they saw before them. Hung on the walls were multiple sheets of paper with various styles of writing on them. On further inspection they realized that they were various different boys in Ouran and certain facts about them.

Then found her sitting in the middle of the circle typing something onto her laptop. "Can't be a host he says? Well I'm gonna make you eat those words Souh."

Hikaru and Karou looked at each other before quietly slipping back out of the door. Oh boy was the boss in for a surprise tomorrow.

* * *

The next day approached quicker than expected and everyone was wondering how Renette was going to pull this accusation off. It seemed impossible to beat Tamaki.

Even Tamaki himself was keeping an eye out just to see what she would try. He saw her pull up with the twins and step out of the car before hurrying over. "Good morning Renette. I can't wait to see just how you're going to beat me."

She looked at him for a moment before sticking her tongue out and walking away. It didn't seem like she was even trying.

When they arrived at their class room Renette scanned the room for the first candidate. She paused when she saw the same boy she flirted with when the twins and her were fighting. He seemed to be working on his latest art piece for the exhibit next week. Perfect.

She moved over to him when she felt Karou touch her arm. "Renette are you sure you wanna do this?"

Hikaru moved beside him and nodded his head. "Yeah you don't need to prove anything to the boss. You have us after all."

She looked at them for a quick second before rubbing their heads and smirked "Oh boys you know I can't give up a challenge like this."

And then she was gone. Renette carefully walked over to his desk and sat in the side across from him. "Hey, Toya?"

He whipped his head up and immediately looked at the twins who were giving him unhappy looks. Toya quickly gathered his things and moved to stand. "Uhh hey Renette! Sorry I have to go."

She put her hand out to stop him and shouted. "Wait! Please don't leave. The twins won't do anything to you, I promise."

Toya glanced nervously and noticed that the twins weren't giving him murder gazes and decided to sit back down. "What do you need?"

Renette sighed thankfully and rested her arms on the back of the chair. "Look, I'm sorry about a couple days ago. I was angry at the twins and I wanted to get back at them. It was wrong."

He put his pencil down and was flabbergasted at what she had just said. Was she apologizing? He didn't know that she was capable of that. "Uhh it's okay. No harm done."

Renette smiled slightly which made his heart jump a beat. Had he ever even seen her smile before. "Ahh good. I felt like crap but now everything is good, except this stupid test."

Toya turned his head to the side in question. "Test?"

She nodded her head and sighed dramatically "Yeah, this math exams coming up and I can't really fail. Although math was never my strong suit. There are just so many numbers and symbols and words, ugh it's gross."

He looked at the math textbook on his desk and then back at the twins. Were they going to kill him for this? "Uhh I mean I have some free time if you would like some help?"

Renette face lit up and grabbed his hand before shaking it up and down. "Really?! Oh my god I would love you forever! Please save me from these numbers!"

He just nodded his hand before pulling away from her. "Yeah sure it's no problem. I guess I'll see you later then?"

She nodded her head as he left the classroom. When he was gone Renette face dropped and she turned to the twins before winking. Easy as pie.

* * *

A couple hours later Renette walked into the music room with Toya by her side. The other members were just as surprised as the public. The fact that she got one customer was already a shock.

Tamaki leaned over his place on the sofa and watched the two carefully. He was almost certain that she wouldn't be able to pull it off. "So she got a customer, no matter I will still prove that I'm a superior host."

Renette brought Toya to sit at small table and pulled out her textbooks before opening the page. He did the same a offered her a pencil which she expected.

After that silence resumed and he tried to come up with a topic of conversation besides school work. "So uhh Renette, what do you like to do for fun?"

She paused and looked up and blinked the few times. Haruhi noticed her turn her head away just like the first time they met. She seemed uncomfortable "Oh uhhh not much. I usually just hang out with Hikaru and Karou."

Toya closed his eyes and put his pencil down. "But I mean don't you do anything else? Like with other people? I only ever see you with the twins."

Renette held her breath and hissed "I don't think that's any of your damn business."

The entire room went quiet and Renette noticed her mistake. Tamaki nodded his head triumphantly and turned to the other members "See? That orange haired devil can't do this. That just proves I am the superior host."

Toya moved to stand and walk away when Rennette called out to him. "Wait!"

Then she let out a loud annoying sigh and played with the ends of her hair. "Ugh Tamaki's right I can't do this! I'm just not good enough for it."

Toya paused at turned to meet her. "Can't do what?"

Renette slowly slumped in her chair and closed her book. " Actually talking to people and becoming a host.I knew it was pointless. And, you were right about the twins. The truth is I just don't know how to talk to other people."

Tamaki froze in his seat as his eyes glued to Rennette. This was a side he had never seen before. "What is she doing?"

Suddenly the twins appeared next to him and narrowed there eyes. "She's winning."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide as he turned back to the show in front of them.

Toya moved a step closer and let Renette finish. "I always end up saying the wrong thing and having them hate me. So I thought it was better to limit my friends. But here I am trying and failing once more. I'm sorry Toya,I'll leave."

She stood up and started to walk past Toya when he turned and grabbed her arm. "Wait. You don't have to leave. I'm sorry I didn't understand."

Renette blinked her eyes in surprise and questioned "But don't you hate me now?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Of course not. Now come on, let's finish this practice test."

Just then Renette smiled, and I mean really smiled to him. Toya was so taken back by the response that a light blush rose up into his cheeks. The entire host club was in awe over her reaction except the twins who were clinging onto the edge of the sofa tightly.

Koyoa moved over to the two and pointed to Renette "Renette it's time to play your set for today."

She nodded her head quickly and turned to Toya. "I'm sorry do you mind?"

He glanced at the textbooks and nodded. "No it's okay, I would love to hear you play."

Renette smiled again and moved to the center before taking her violin and pointing to Toya. "If you all wouldn't mind I would like to play something new today, please enjoy."

Then her fingers pressed onto the strings as she closed her eyes. The sound that came out was truly beautiful. The air around them felt full with overwhelming emotion, her emotions.

Hikaru closed his eyes painfully and clinged onto the sofa even harder. No one understood what this song was except them.

Toya was glued to her movements and gasped when he saw a single tear pour down her face. No one had ever seen her cry before.

When the performance was over an overwhelming crowd could be heard through the doorway. Dozens of students were watching her as she lightly bowed before giving a warm smile. All of the boys in the area swooned and clapped loudly.

* * *

Just a few days later and Renette almost had the entire school gawking at her. They walked her to class, eat with her, and became frequent members of the host club. Tamaki was shocked about how quickly this occurred. She had almost beat him with a day left!

When after school came a hundred boys circled her and laughed at all her jokes. The rumors going around were that she was just misunderstood and that she wasn't that bad after all. Plus she was a model.

The twins watched from the side bitterly as Renette laughed at another joke. Tamaki snaked up behind them and shouted"How did she get this many customers in a few days!?"

Karou just shrugged his shoulders as Hikaru refused to answer. The boss blinked a few times before whispering. "She only needs one more boy to request her and then I'm done for!"

Suddenly the door creaked open and a skinny boy with glasses walked in and stuttered. "Umm hello. I'm looking for Renette. I would like to request her."

Tamaki's face dropped as his whole entire world crumbled beneath him. She had won. She had beat the King of the host club.

He turned to her who smirked slightly before stepping over to him. "It's seems like you have something to say, King of the host club?"

Tamaki gulped and looked around for help but every other member had disappeared. Then he swallowed and muttered. "You win."

She blinked a few times and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Could you say it again?"

He grumped loudly before shouting. "Okay fine you win! You are the superior host."

Renette turned her face into a twisted smile before glancing at the boys. "Thank you Souh."

Then she turned to her adoring fans and waved them off. "Alright boys shows over, time to go home."

They are looked at her confused and didn't make a move to leave. Renette balled her first and used her foot to kick the table next to them over, causing all of the contents to spill. "What are you waiting for? I told you to get out!"

Toya emerged from the group and question. "Renette are you okay? I know you don't know how to talk to people but this isn't it."

Just then Rennette gave a low chuckle and pointed at him. "How stupid can you possibly be? I know how to talk to people just fine. This was all a game Toya. It didn't mean anything."

The crowd around him gasped and whispered insults at her as Toya grabbed a pitcher of tea on the table and angrily glared before pouring the contents on her head. "You're terrible. I wish I never talked to you!"

Then just as fast as they came, the boys left in a huff leaving only the host club members. Rennette stood trenched in tea staring at the ground with an unreadable expression. Haruhi reached out for her in concern. "Renette?"

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she had the same smirk she always had. "Ahh man how rude. I mean, I like tea but I didn't want to wear it. Oh well, I guess I better change!"

Renette then slipped out of the doorway leaving everyone to question what had just happened.

* * *

Tamaki sat on the side of the fountain wondering about the events that just occurred. It was no lie that she was indeed talented at deception but it bothered him the way she looked drenched in tea.

Suddenly a piece of plastic presses against his skin and he looked up to find Renette. She was holding some sort of snack. "Hey, you want this? I got it for free at this market and I know you like commer things so…"

He carefully grabbed the snack as he watched her sit down next to him. He sighed at opened the bag. "I guess you were right. You are the superior host."

She glanced at him before pulling out her own snack and opening it. "No I'm not Souh."

He looked at her and question. "Of course you are you got so many requests in a couple days!"

Renette took a small bite and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and you saw how it ended. I don't, do well with people. That part wasn't a lie."

Tamaki looked away and questioned. "Why did you do that? You could've been popular and all the rumors would have been cleared. So why did you ruin it?"

She slowly put down her snack and answered. "It's just, hard to trust people. It's better this way."

He sharply turned to her and frowned. "How is that better?"

Renette smiled sadly and looked away. "Experiences have taught me not to be naive. So I don't trust easily. Fake friends and people, I don't want that. I can't handle that anymore. So, I just don't."

Tamaki thought about her sentence and looked away from her. "Except with the twins."

She then gave him an unreadable expression and muttered. "Yeah sure, like the twins."

He wondered what that meant but decided to ask another question. "Why are you telling me this?"

Renette looked up at the fountain and thought about this. "I don't know. I guess, a part of me wants to."

Tamaki blinked a few times and a light feeling rose in his chest. All they ever did was argue and bicker but he felt like she had just let him into her world, just a bit.

She then got frustrated and put her hands up. "But, don't expect this Souh. It's not like we are going to have these girl talks now, okay?"

He laughed at her comment before rubbing the top of her head like the twins do. She gasped at jumped up all while trying to hide an irritating blush. "You do that again and I will break your arm!"

Tamaki smiled and nodded his head before watching her leave. She sure was interesting

* * *

Renette walked out down the hallway with her face cast down and only thinking about moving forward.

Numerous whispers and comments were heard all around her. They spoke as if she wasn't there and that she couldn't hear the hate they were spewing.

Phrases like "I told you she was a bitch." "She didn't fool me" "She's just like those twins" "How terrible" were echos around her as she passed through the doors.

Looking up she saw Hikaru and Karou waiting for her just like they always did after school. They had such pitiful looks on their faces as she approached them.

Just then a group of guys passed by and cruelly whispered so she could hear. "Look she's back with those twins. Seems they are the only ones that will tolerate her."

Hikaru grinded his teeth in anger and lifted his first up at the boy to swing. How dare they. "Why you..!"

He suddenly paused when Renette carefully slowly placed her hand on his arm and pushed it back down. Then she shook her head, clearly telling him not to go through with it.

Hikaru paused and understood what she wanted. Lowering his hand he watched her slide into the car without a word.

The twins followed, each took their place on the end seat, next to Renette. Who just closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headrest.

Karou opened his mouth to speak when she quickly pulled out her phone and placed headphones over her ears. Clearly a sign that she didn't wanna talk.

Karou sighed in worry and gave up before looking out the window.

Renette let herself get carried away in the music and tried to think think about the unpleasant things circling her memory. She wouldn't let the past repeat itself.

She gasped slightly when she felt a hand cover her right one and opened her eyes to see Hikaru looking away from her with his own headphones in.

Hikaru's hand gently squeezed her's when another one joined, expect on her left.

She looked the other way and found Karou looking out the window. His hand lightly wrapped around hers and lightly gave it a squeeze.

Renette looked between the two and realized what they were doing. They didn't need words to understand everything about each other. .Hikaru and Karou were trying to comfort her.

She smiled slightly at the action and remembered that it was better like this. She didn't need a million friends. Here was enough.

* * *

This chapter is really telling to Renette's character I think. Because it shows that she is capable of making friends but she just chooses not to for some reason. Even with the twins she didn't really say that she fully trusted them with her convo with Tamaki.


End file.
